Tamers' bloodlines
by Beelzemon
Summary: The Tamers children aren't exactly normal... Updated - Chapter 15- DON'T call me uncle after reading this...
1. Default Chapter

1 Tamers' bloodlines  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. There are characters in here I made up, but their ownership is meaningless.  
  
Black Wargreymon: You're finally getting the point.  
  
Beelzemon: Shut up! Remember when you 'got the point'?  
  
Black Wargreymon: (Worried) Fine, I'm leaving.  
  
Beelzemon: On the way, could you help Skullsatamon roll Daemon away from the brewery?  
  
Black Wargreymon: Why is Daemon at the brewery, and why do we have to 'roll' him away?  
  
Beelzemon: Remember when he said one of his dreams was to go one the mother of all drinking binges?  
  
Black Wargreymon: Aren't you afraid my claws would pop him?  
  
Beelzemon: Humor from philosopher? That's a first. NOW GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A SERIOUS FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Summary: A story about the Tamers' kids. Only thing is, they aren't quite normal…  
  
First note – I didn't pair of any of the Tamers with another Tamer. I don't want flames for pairing Takato with either Jeri or Rika. Same for Henry. Second note – The Tamers have told their husbands/wives about the D- reaper and all that. They were believed. (Keep in mind the D-reaper almost destroyed the planet.) Third note – This obviously takes place a long time after the D-reaper kicked the bucket. Also, the Digimon partners aren't around much. That's because they had to go back to the Digital World. They get to visit occasionally though. Final note – I haven't the slightest idea what to put this under. DEFINITELY not humor, but beyond that, I'm not really sure…  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Takato was nervous. His wife Sandra wasn't doing well at all. She had been in the hospital for hours.  
  
'Is this normal? This is the first time we had a child. Is it normal?'  
  
Takato just kept getting nervous. It didn't help that besides them, it was a VERY slow day at the hospital. Since he had few people to talk to, he couldn't alleviate his worry. He also couldn't be in there with her because he was faint of heart. He knew it was dumb, especially since he and his friends defeated the D-reaper years ago. Still, in that time, things have changed. He still went to the old hideout where the Digimon sometimes return to visit. He remembered when he took Sandra along once. She was scared, but she quickly got over it. When a doctor walked up to Takato, he quit daydreaming.  
  
"Mr. Matsuki? You might want to take a look at this." He said seriously.  
  
Takato followed him down the halls, afraid that the child might be in intensive care, or worse. Takato then noticed that he was being led to the nursery instead.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well… Your baby boy seems healthy, but…"  
  
Takato looked through the window. He waited as several nurses dispersed from around a lone crib. Takato fainted when he saw the child. Although the child was very healthy, none anticipated a child born with a functioning tail…  
  
  
  
What's the verdict? Short, but I really spoiled too much already. 


	2. The four children

I think I finally got the recipe for a great story.  
  
Arukenimon: I didn't know you cooked, dear.  
  
Beelzemon: (Sweat drops.) DEAR???????  
  
(Arukenimon stares lovingly at Beelzemon.)  
  
Beelzemon: Why me? SAVE IT FOR ANOTHER FIC! Any way, a few years have past since the prologue.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 – The four children.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Get back here! You need a bath!"  
  
Takato and Sandra raised the little baby like any family would their child. However, Michael, their son, wasn't the easiest to make take baths when he didn't want to…  
  
"Can I play with the bubbles?"  
  
Takato knew he meant if he could have bubble bath.  
  
"We're out."  
  
Michael then started to run again. Takato grabbed him, and turned him around to look at him. For the first time, Takato truly noticed how much his son reminded him of Guilmon. His son stared back with his amber eyes, keeping a grin on his face. A couple of his teeth poked out of his mouth.  
  
"That was fun! I'll take a bath."  
  
Michael willingly walked into the bathroom. Takato noticed how many things Michael and Guilmon share. A love of fun, strength, amber eyes, pointy teeth, the same grin…  
  
* CRASH*  
  
… And large red tail. Michael had accidentally knocked over a bottle of shampoo, spilling the ooze on the floor and into Michael's brown, wild hair…  
  
  
  
Rika was going in to her daughter's room to read her a story. She wasn't too surprised to find her reading for herself. Rika had divorced from a terrible husband, who was only interested in money. Although Rika hated it, she went into the modeling business to support them for a while. Anyway, Rika's new job allowed her time to spend with her daughter. Rika still couldn't get over how intelligent she was for being seven. Rika watch Nicole read, and for a second, Nicole's crystal blue eyes reminded her of Renamon. She remembered that Nicole was always polite, and was also very quick. Rika then went to her bed, needing the sleep for the trip tomorrow.  
  
  
  
"ALEX!!!"  
  
A short kid walked into the living room of the apartment building. Henry knew he had to be disciplined, but that didn't mean Henry liked it.  
  
"What is it, dad?"  
  
"Did you break the lamp?"  
  
Henry knew what was coming…  
  
"No! It wasn't me! Aliens came by and… Never-mind."  
  
Alex had developed a couple personality quirks that he shared with Terriermon. One was his insulting manner.  
  
"Well, it was kind of ugly anyway."  
  
"ALEX!!! THAT WAS MY MOTHER'S!!!!"  
  
Naomi walked into the room, her brown eyes showing her bad mood.  
  
"Um… I'll be going to my room now."  
  
Alex defiantly showed his fear in his black eyes. Henry never knew where he got his eye color from, but he had an idea. Alex was rather short, very nimble, and very light. Those three things could also be said about Terriermon.  
  
  
  
"Now do you understand, Tony?"  
  
"Yeah. If I put this here… I WIN!"  
  
Ryo's son was very skilled at the Digimon card game, just like his father. Ryo took care of his son alone, because he became a widower while Tony was still a baby. Ryo kept in mind that Tony was strong. When Ryo asked him to help move a couch, Tony lifted the couch by himself. Tony was also irritable. His silver eyes could seem rather cold at times. Ryo felt that Tony reminded him of Cyberdramon. Ryo could check and see if the two acted alike tomorrow, for that was when the Digimon could visit again, and he was bringing Tony along to visit.  
  
  
  
Short again, but it'll pick up. 


	3. The families meet...

A 'certain' person paid Arukenimon to do that…  
  
(Vega Obscura is laughing his head off elsewhere.)  
  
Anyway, the kids are young, but they are very smart for their age.  
  
Chapter 2 – The families meet…  
  
  
  
"Now be nice, Tony."  
  
"I said I would!" Tony shouted.  
  
Tony blew a strand of silver hair away from his face. He was in no mood to be instructed again…  
  
  
  
"Alex, please don't insult anyone."  
  
  
  
"DA~AD!" Alex said much like Terriermon said 'HEN~RY!'  
  
  
  
"Nicole, are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Quite sure, mother."  
  
  
  
"Michael, please don't get into trouble."  
  
"I won't." Michael replied.  
  
Takato couldn't get over Michael sounding exactly like Guilmon.  
  
  
  
The four cars parked in different places, and the families took different entrances. Each family told their child they could play until 'friends' arrived. Each child went off into the park to play…  
  
  
  
Alex was jumping back and forth between playground equipment. He was used to his fantastic jumping. He jumped once more, and crashed into Nicole.  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Alex shouted.  
  
"Then you'd better watch where you're jumping."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Nicole and Alex got up.  
  
  
  
"Who are you, anyway?" Alex asked.  
  
"Nicole. You?"  
  
"Alex Wong."  
  
"Just great! Two lovebirds are ruining my peace and quiet!"  
  
Alex and Nicole turn to find Tony sitting on top of some monkey bars.  
  
"WE JUST MET!!!! THERE'S NO WAY I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!!!!"  
  
"Besides, I don't like rude boys, such as yourself. Who are you?"  
  
"Tony."  
  
Tony jumps down, and walks over to the two.  
  
"Sorry. I just get mad easily."  
  
"Forgiven."  
  
"WHAT'S THAT????"  
  
Nicole and Tony turn to look at what Alex is pointing to. A red tail is pointing up from behind some bushes.  
  
"Alex! Go get help!"  
  
Alex runs off to get his parents. He find them talking to some adults.  
  
"MOM! DAD!!"  
  
"Alex, what have we told you about interrupting?"  
  
"THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!! THERE'S A MONSTER!!!!!!! FOLLOW ME!!!!!!!"  
  
All of the parents follow Alex over to Nicole and Tony.  
  
"NICOLE!!! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT??" Rika asked.  
  
"It hasn't moved yet." Nicole replied.  
  
"TONY!!! ARE YOU OKAY????"  
  
"I'm FINE!"  
  
"THERE IT IS!!!!"  
  
Alex pointed toward the tail poking out of the bushes. Takato recognized it, as Tony was about to stomp it.  
  
"NO!!!!! WAIT!!!!!!"  
  
The tail moved just as Tony stomped down. A kid with wild brown hair and odd ears poked his head up from out of the bushes.  
  
"DADDY!!!"  
  
The child hopped out of the bush, and walked over to Takato. As he walked, everyone could clearly see that he had a tail. Takato noticed they were also staring at his ears. Takato recognized his ears as Guilmon's.  
  
"Look!! I caught a butterfly!!"  
  
Michael opened his hands, releasing a magnificent butterfly.  
  
"That's great, Michael."  
  
Everyone but Takato, Sandra, and Michael were surprised when they learned that he was Takato's son. Michael then noticed a squirrel, and began chasing it.  
  
"Huh? HEY!!! DON'T CHASE THE SQUIRRELS!!!" Sandra shouted to him.  
  
Michael stopped.  
  
"Awww…"  
  
Michael walked back to the group, of which few recovered yet.  
  
"Takato, you have a LOT of explaining to do." Henry told him.  
  
  
  
Things are getting interesting. 


	4. The kids meet the Digimon...

I know that this deserves more reviews. Maybe I need to update. That, and borrow Inyusha-kun's 'Mallet of Justice' again. 'The Mighty Corrector' deserves a couple whacks to the noggin.  
  
Chapter 3 – The kids meet the Digimon.  
  
  
  
"So if our children all have traits our Digimon do, then why is Michael the only one affected like that?" Ryo wondered.  
  
"Maybe it's because me and Guilmon are the only ones to Bio-merge, and then mode change to Crimson mode." Takato said.  
  
The adults had finally admitted their kids DO seem a lot like the Digimon. It's just that Michael actually has physical changes to match. While the parents continued to talk, the kids were playing on the playground equipment. Michael was balancing on a bar of the monkey bars, standing on his hands while doing so. Nicole just sat on the bars, watching their parents. Alex was hopping around, and Tony was doing chin- ups.  
  
"498 – 499- 500- 501…"  
  
"Hey Nicole, what's wrong?" Michael asked while trying to stand on one hand.  
  
"Our parents are talking about something. I can't hear what they're saying."  
  
"505- 506- then move closer to them! 509 – 510 – 511…"  
  
Nicole does move closer, but they had already changed the subject.  
  
"Why doesn't Jeri ever come out here anymore?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"HEY! There's Suzie!"  
  
A young woman walks over to them.  
  
"Please. It's Susan."  
  
"Now we can open the gate to the Digital world."  
  
When Takato said this, the kids noticed. Tony stopped halfway through a chin-up, and Michael fell off the monkey bars trying to look over to them. He caught the bars with his tail before he hit the ground. Alex hopped next to Nicole.  
  
"What's the Digital World?"  
  
"My mother told me a little about it, but she said she'd explain it today."  
  
  
  
The parents brought the kids to an old stone shelter in the park. Inside, part of it was dug away, revealing a large hole. The parents took out plastic looking devices, and pointed them into the hole. An odd energy formed, and Michael hid behind Takato. From the energy came odd creatures, which immediately showed they were friends of the adults.  
  
"Rika!"  
  
"Renamon, it's great to see you again."  
  
In the murmur of greetings, Guilmon walked over to Takato.  
  
"Hi, Takato."  
  
"I'm glad to see you again."  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
Guilmon noticed Michael hiding behind Takato.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"That's my son Michael. Say hello, Michael."  
  
Michael peeked out from behind Takato.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi Michael. Hey! You sound like me!"  
  
"I guess so… HEY! Want to play?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Michael walked out from behind Takato, and that's when the Digimon got a good look at him. Guilmon just looked at him with curiosity, while the other Digimon gasped.  
  
"All right…. TAG! YOU'RE IT!"  
  
Michael ran out of the shelter.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Guilmon ran after him. Then the other Digimon noticed how much the other kids were like them…  
  
  
  
Michael was having a lot of fun with Guilmon. Then Guilmon went back to the shelter. He didn't mind, and he began to walk along a wooden beam on his hands. He didn't go unnoticed…  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT????"  
  
"FREAK!"  
  
"Do you still keep a rifle in your trunk?"  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
Three men had been in the park, and thought they saw a monster. One of them left to get a rifle, and returned with it. The man aimed his rifle, and fired….  
  
  
  
This is VERY bad. 


	5. Pain that won't truly go away...

WHY ARE THERE NO MORE REVIEWS?????????  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 – Pain that won't go away…  
  
  
  
BLAM!!!!! The bullet missed by a couple inches.  
  
"I forgot the sight was crooked…"  
  
  
  
The Tamers heard the loud shot being fired as Guilmon returned.  
  
"MICHAEL!!!!!!!"  
  
Sandra was the first to rush to find Michael. The others quickly followed. Sandra found him running the other way. BLAM!!!!! A second shot was fired. Again, the shot veered a little off to the right. This time, it hit living tissue. Sandra fell to her knees, and collapsed. Michael stopped running, and went to her side. Just as he feared, the bullet hit his mother, killing her quickly.  
  
"Oh-no. I hit a woman by mistake!"  
  
The three men were horrified when the one hit the woman by mistake. The feeling stopped them long enough to watch what they thought was a monster walk over to the dead lady's side, get on it's knees, and begin to cry. They saw that he was human, but had some features that weren't…  
  
"Mommy? MOMMY? WAKE UP!!!! PLEASE WAKE UP!!!!!!"  
  
The men felt sickened by their act. They went over to see if the woman was okay. The others arrived as the men got over to Michael.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO??????????" Takato shouted at them.  
  
"We… We thought he was a monster," One said while pointing toward Michael, "We were afraid, and George went to get the rifle out of his car. He shot at him, and missed. He fired again, and the shot hit her by accident. We didn't know he wasn't a monster until he turned around. We didn't mean to…"  
  
Takato went over to his wife's side. She was dead, and there was nothing anyone could do to change that. Michael continued to cry, as the police arrived. Someone had called when they heard gunfire. Michael was led a little ways away from Sandra's corpse as the police walked toward the scene. The police began questioning everyone. The Digimon had thought ahead, and hid.  
  
"What happened here?" An officer asked the men.  
  
The men repeated what they told Takato. The police began to think they were drunk, but when they went to question Takato and Michael, they easily saw how that mistake could be made.  
  
"Is what they said true?"  
  
"I… You shouldn't ask me. I just got here…" Takato said as tears poured from his eyes.  
  
"Then would you know?" The officer asked Michael.  
  
Michael tried his best to stop crying long enough to answer his questions.  
  
"I…I was playing over there…" Michael told him as he pointed at the wooden beam, " When a loud sound scared me. I began to run, and I ran past my mommy. Then I heard the sound again, and then mommy… mommy… WAAAHHH!!!!!"  
  
Michael began to cry again. The police arrested the three men, and left. Michael continued to cry…  
  
  
  
A couple years have past since that day in the park. The Digimon have decided to stay in the real world to help their Tamers and their families out during these times, and to help take care of the kids. Michael had eventually got over that day, and was about to go to school for the first time. He had been home-schooled up until now, but in order for Takato to support Michael, Guilmon present or not, Michael needed to go to public school. Michael's voice had finally changed, but it just sounded like Guilmon still, except now it easily could pass as a normal voice. [Take the babyish part out of Guilmon's voice, and then you'll understand.] Michael wasn't fond of going to school, but he knew that he had to…  
  
  
  
"Class, I'd like one of you to introduce a new student."  
  
"This ought to be interesting." Tony said.  
  
The other three children, although slightly varying ages, were all in the third grade.  
  
"Since Tony knows him, why not let him introduce him."  
  
Tony was a bit surprised when Mr. Conley asked him to introduce the new student. The only time a student was asked to introduce a new student was if they knew them…  
  
'Wait a second…'  
  
When Tony was given the sheet with the name, he turned pale.  
  
"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!"  
  
Tony looked out the door.  
  
"TELL ME THIS IS A BIZARRE JOKE!!!!!"  
  
"Tony, what has gotten into you? If you won't introduce him because you're afraid it'll ruin your reputation, I'll ask Nicole to introduce him instead."  
  
Nicole and Alex paled. The only person who it could be that both Tony and Nicole knew was…  
  
"It's not my reputation I'm worried about, it's his feelings."  
  
That was new to the class. There were few people Tony was a friend with.  
  
"PLEASE LET THIS BE A SICK JOKE!!!"  
  
"TONY!!! Please calm down and introduce him."  
  
"You haven't seen him yet, have you?"  
  
"Well… No."  
  
"Well I'm doing him a favor."  
  
"TONY!!! If the teacher asks you to introduce a student, you must introduce the student." Nicole told him.  
  
"Fine… Class, I'd like to introduce… (Gulps)… Mi…Michael Matsuki…(whispers) please let this go well…"  
  
Michael walks in. Immediately, almost all the students gasp.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"MONSTER!"  
  
Michael felt miserable after that comment. That's what those men called him… a monster…  
  
  
  
  
  
How will the school kids treat Michael? 


	6. A half-day at school...

Seadragon1012, are you dyslexic? That's twice you misspelled 'continue'.  
  
Chapter 5 – A half-day at school….  
  
  
  
Michael quietly took his seat, making sure his tail went through the gap between the backrest and the actual seat. It wasn't a perfect fit, but it had to do. Michael's expression clearly showed that he didn't like being called a monster. The first subject was science. That didn't normally bother Michael at all, but he heard the jokes.  
  
"Do you think we'll learn about the freak-show today?"  
  
"I hope so. He-he-he-he."  
  
Fortunately for Michael, Tony heard them too.  
  
"HEY!!! QUIT JOKING ABOUT THE NEW KID!!!!"  
  
"EEECCCK!!!! Whatever you say."  
  
Michael smiled slightly. He was glad he had some friends…  
  
"OUCH!!"  
  
Michael leapt out of his seat, and began nursing the bruise on his tail.  
  
"Whoops. My foot slipped." The student behind him said sarcastically.  
  
Tony gave the student a death glare. The guy got the point as quickly as if someone impaled him with it…  
  
  
  
After Science, Math, and Social Studies was Gym. Michael wasn't too thrilled about it because he was sure he'd be called things like 'freak' and 'monster' again. Michael began to get changed in the locker room. Some of the kids noticed that for a third grader, his muscles were pretty well defined. The only thing keeping him from looking like a miniature body builder outside from his tail and ears was his stomach. Body builders had six-packs, but Michael's gut poked out a little. No one dared call him 'fat' though. Even if Tony wasn't there, they were afraid, because they had a feeling that Michael was in no need of a diet…  
  
  
  
"EIGHT LAPS!!!!!"  
  
Most of the students groaned at this. Four students thought that was too few. Nicole, despite being thin and appearing sickly, easily kept the lead. Tony usually was second, but he had trouble keeping up with Michael. Alex was somewhere in the pack right now, but he can hold out until the end. He doesn't run fast, but he's supposed to run, not bound. After the laps, the students sat down.  
  
"How'd you guess? SIT-UPS!!!"  
  
Even Nicole, Alex, and Tony groaned. They weren't easy. Tony could actually do some, but he got tired quickly. Alex and Nicole held down the feet of a couple students, while Tony and Michael were doing sit-ups. For the girl keeping Michael's feet down, she didn't know what was weirdest, the tail, the fact he could lie down level with the tail there, or that he was easily doing the sit-ups…  
  
  
  
"YA!!!!! Lunch Time!!!!"  
  
Michael did like eating. He got in line like everyone else paying for his or her lunch. Nicole always brought her own lunch because her mother warned her about the food being near inedible. Alex usually was trying his hardest to cut the meat, while Tony could barely cut his. Michael was still in line when it happened. Behind him was an eighth grader. He pulled Michael's tail, and held him up by it.  
  
"AUGH!!! HEY!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!"  
  
"Look. The freak wants down."  
  
That was the last straw. Michael managed to turn to face the bully, and glared at him. Something about the glare spooked him enough to drop Michael. Michael stood up, and continued down the line…  
  
  
  
Michael wasn't too happy that he only had enough money for three peanut butter sandwiches, but he didn't mind. He sat down, and quickly yet quietly ate his meal. It lasted the whole of ten seconds. He then finished his milk, and since he finished early, he could play outside for a little while…  
  
  
  
"So… that's really YOUR tail?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Michael was busy hanging upside-down from a tree branch with help from his tail when the girl from Gym asked him that.  
  
"Your name is Michael, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I…I'm Tiffany." The girl said, still a little scared of Michael.  
  
"Hi Tiffany."  
  
"THERE HE IS!!!!!"  
  
Michael looked in the direction of the shout to see the bully that held him up by the tail, and at least three more bullies.  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
Michael knew what was coming. He let go of the branch, and landed on his feet. He needed that, because the bullies began to run after him. Michael began to run, while the bullies got their bikes and gave chase clear out of the school grounds. They had to pedal fast to keep up with Michael, but they were keeping up with him.  
  
"WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?????"  
  
Michael was left unanswered, and he decided to try to lose them in someone's yard. He didn't like to trespass, but it was better than being beaten. What Michael didn't know was that the stone fence he jumped went down a little ways. He fell when he got to the bottom, but they didn't. Before Michael could get up, they surrounded him. They began to kick him, beat him, and strike him with chains. Michael couldn't really take this. He felt angry again. He tried his best to stand, but they kept wailing on him. Now Michael was enraged. As another chain came his way, he grabbed it, and used it to pull down the bully holding it.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!"  
  
The bullies were startled, but they started to whip him again. Fate intervened, for the owner of the house came out, and chased the bullies off.  
  
"GET OFF OF MY FLOWERS!!!!!"  
  
"NOT AGAIN!!!!!"  
  
The bullies fled from the woman, because she knew them, and threatened to tell their parents and the police about them if they came back. They ran away, leaving a bruised and beaten Michael, who happened to be bleeding on the flowers. The woman was about to go help him, when the sight of his nonhuman features scared her.  
  
  
  
"ECK!!!!!!!"  
  
She was about to beat him with her broom as well, until he barely managed to get to his knees, and then fell again, crying as he did. Kindness beat fear, and she carried him inside…. 


	7. Worries

Chapter 6 – Worries  
  
  
  
"Where's Michael?" Nicole asked Tony.  
  
"Got me."  
  
Nicole ran her fingers through her blonde hair in frustration. Michael hadn't been seen since lunch.  
  
"He probably got sick from the food." Alex joked.  
  
"Nah… He liked it. He finished it fast." Tony responded.  
  
Now Alex began to run his fingers through his faded green hair. Tony really knew how to toss a wrench into the fine workings of a joke. Alex's black eyes looked toward the empty desk. The teacher had stepped out to talk to the principal about this. Then the teacher came back in.  
  
"Does anyone know where Michael is?"  
  
Alex noticed that a girl slowly raised her hand.  
  
"Tiffany?"  
  
"Some eighth graders chased him away from the school. One of them also bullied Michael in the lunch room."  
  
The teacher went back to the principal. Alex heard them saying something about contacting Michael's father…  
  
'Uh-oh. If Guilmon answers the phone, Michael might be expelled. Guilmon does sound like Michael. PLEASE DON'T LET GUILMON ANSWER THE PHONE!!!!!!'  
  
  
  
At the Matsuki residence, Guilmon had finished off a loaf of bread left out for him. He was about to play around in the backyard, when the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it." He said to no one in particular.  
  
Someone in the process of Fate heard Alex's mental plea, for Guilmon tripped on a shoe that was misplaced. Guilmon placed the shoe next to the door, and continued toward the phone. Guilmon then tripped because he forgot that it was a split-level home. He wasn't about to give up, and he made it to the phone as the answering machine began to record the message.  
  
"Mr. Matsuki, this is Michael's principal. Eighth graders at our school chased Michael away, and we called to inform you. The students responsible will be punished. Bye."  
  
Guilmon had spent the time since he arrived in the real world learning along with Michael. He knew that this wasn't good. Guilmon checked the note next to the phone, and tried his absolute best to make sure he pressed the right buttons. Guilmon waited for someone to pick up. After a couple of ringing sounds, he heard Takato's voice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Takato, this is important. Michael was chased away from school by bullies!"  
  
  
  
Michael slowly opened his eyes. He wanted to get up, but his body told him the hard way he shouldn't. He ignored the pain, and got up, noticing that this place was new to him. Michael walked around a little bit before he heard something coming from down a hall. He began to walk in that direction, but his feet throbbed with pain. Michael looked around, and noticed a pair of sandals next to the door he came out of. Figuring that someone left them for him, he removed his shoes, and placed the sandals on his feet.  
  
'There, now it doesn't hurt to walk.'  
  
Since Michael wore no socks, we can easily see that his feet are identical to Guilmon's, save for the skin color. Michael then began to head down the hall. When he found the source of the sound, he found a woman with faded red hair that reached to her shoulders busy making tea. The sound was the kettle whistling. The woman was busy preparing the tea when she noticed Michael watching her.  
  
"Oh. You're up."  
  
"Um… where am I?"  
  
"About twelve blocks away from the school. You're in the West Shinjuku area."  
  
"Uhh…. I… don't know the city well. I live outside the city."  
  
"Oh. Pardon, but what is your name?"  
  
"Michael."  
  
"Do you know your last name?"  
  
"Mot…Matt…Um… Matsuki." Michael said, unfamiliar with his last name.  
  
"Matsuki?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
The woman looked like she was remembering something. Michael then stepped out from the other side of the counter, coming into her full view. She was unsettled, but she wasn't frightened anymore.  
  
"What happened to those mean people?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. I chased them off."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Jeri Kato."  
  
"Jeri? It sounds familiar… I know! Daddy was wondering why you didn't come to the park that one day when…when… WAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Michael had accidentally reminded himself of when his mother was killed by accident. Worse still, he blamed himself because the men were aiming at him.  
  
"What's wrong? Please tell me."  
  
Michael did his best to stop crying long enough to tell her.  
  
"That day…. When the Digimon came to visit… While most were talking, Guilmon and me went to play. After playing a while, Guilmon said…. He had to talk to my dad… I didn't mind, and… played some more… Then these men pointed a long thing at me that flashed and made a loud sound…"  
  
Jeri knew he was describing a gun. Michael did his best to continue.  
  
"Something went… went past me and put a hole… in a tree. I got scared and ran… I ran past my mommy, and… the thing flashed and made noise again… IT HIT MOMMY!!!!!!! WAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! THEY HURT MOMMY TRYING TO HURT ME!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY THOUGHT I WAS A MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jeri then bean to try and calm the hybrid-like boy down…  
  
  
  
Jeri finally enters the story, and winds up trying to deal with ONE EMOTIONAL HYBRID. 


	8. A couple surprises...

Hey Inuyasha-kun, I'll make up for the misspelling… (Hands Inuyasha- kun Bulma's frying pan.) That will make even a Saiyan cringe in terror. Just don't tell Bulma where you got it…  
  
By the way, give 'THE MIGHTY CORRECTOR' a few hundred whacks for me…  
  
Chapter 7 – A couple surprises…  
  
  
  
"Michael, please calm down!"  
  
After a couple of minutes, Michael finally calms down.  
  
"Michael, I'm sorry about your mother…but you aren't to blame."  
  
"* Sniffles* I'm not?"  
  
"No. Those men are."  
  
"But they were to hurt me." Michael said as his voice slipped back to a perfect match of Guilmon's.  
  
Jeri was unsettled by how much Michael was like Guilmon, but she continued.  
  
"Were you the one that used the gun?"  
  
"Huh? The loud thing? No."  
  
"Then it's not your fault. Now come outside and we'll talk some more."  
  
Michael followed Jeri outside. Jeri handed him a cup of tea, and he sipped it.  
  
"Do you like my garden?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I do too, but lately, the flowers have been dying no matter what I do. The flowers are wilting, but you and I still see the beauty in them."  
  
"I guess so…. PHEW!!!!! Something smells BAD!!!!!"  
  
Michael wrinkled his nose in disgust. Something in the garden was reeking.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's over in the flowers."  
  
Jeri went over to check the flowers. When she moved them a bit, the smell of alcohol hit her nose. Then she found some empty bottles of sake around where the bullies usually messed around in her garden. Jeri decided to visit the school, and bring Michael along…  
  
  
  
"WHERE IS MY SON???????"  
  
"Mr. Matsuki, calm down!!!!!! We don't know. Some eighth graders chased him off. We're also trying to find out WHICH eighth graders."  
  
"I WANT MY SON BACK!!!!!!!"  
  
Takato was in no mood to hear that his son was lost. He hadn't felt this angry since Beelzemon killed Leomon. However, Takato still had control of himself here, or else Megidramon would probably show up again. Luckily, Michael then walked into the school grounds. He was wearing his shoes again, and he didn't sound like Guilmon.  
  
"Are those mean people gone?"  
  
"MICHAEL!"  
  
Takato ran up to his son, and hugged him.  
  
"I was afraid I wouldn't see you again."  
  
"OUCH! Not so hard!"  
  
Takato was stunned. Normally, he said that. He let go of Michael, and saw the cuts and bruises on his face, arms, and legs. He guessed there were plenty more on his body.  
  
"Wha-what happened? What did they do to you?"  
  
"They kicked me and hit me with metal rope…"  
  
"Metal rope? You mean they whipped you with chains?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Jeri saved me though.  
  
"Jeri?"  
  
Then Jeri walked up to the group.  
  
"Takato?"  
  
"Jeri?"  
  
"Hey! I was right! You know my dad."  
  
Before they could catch up on old times, Michael's nose wrinkled again.  
  
"EW! It's that smell from earlier."  
  
Just then, four eighth grade teens came into view, drinking down bottles of sake like they didn't know they were seen.  
  
"They were the ones who hurt me."  
  
The principal marched over to the bullies, and began shouting at them.  
  
"Come on Michael, let's go home…"  
  
  
  
Michael immediately went to his room, and went to sleep. He needed it. Jeri and Takato were downstairs talking about something when Michael fell asleep. Michael soon began to dream about when the bullies were whipping him with chains. Only when he pulled down the one, he rammed into another on, and began clawing him. He drew blood, and the second bully was bleeding. Michael looked at his hands, and saw claws instead…  
  
  
  
"AUGH!!"  
  
Michael sat up quickly, only to smack his head into the ceiling. Michael first noticed that his room seemed a lot smaller. Then he noticed the shirt and pants he slept in were quite torn and stretched. Michael felt for the bump on his head, but found two. They were also pointed. Michael was a little curious, until he looked at his hands. They were claws…  
  
"AAAUUUGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Takato and Jeri then burst into the room, and Michael looked DOWN on them. Literally.  
  
"Michael, what's… YIPE!!!!!"  
  
Takato jumped when he saw his son. The good news was that he wasn't a Guilmon hybrid now. The bad news was that he was now a Growlmon hybrid…  
  
  
  
This just keeps getter BETTER AND BETTER!! 


	9. If only this phone call was from the Twi...

Okay, now we'll switch off to the other children. Well… in the next chapter anyway…  
  
  
  
Chapters 8 – Phone calls from the Twilight Zone… If only that were true.  
  
"What a day! Hey dad, can I go spend the night with Michael? If not for fun, then maybe to help him get over today."  
  
"I'll see Alex."  
  
The other parents were there at the school picking up their children. They thought it could be a good idea.  
  
"Maybe the kids could spend the night together. When was the last time they were together and had any fun?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Oh… I don't know… Maybe that one day in the park." Tony quipped.  
  
Tony could be cold at times, and this wasn't an exception.  
  
"Hold it. First we need to tell Takato about our plan." Rika pointed out.  
  
"Well, the school's busy planning a play and ordering for materials. We'll have to call from elsewhere." Alex told them.  
  
"Since when has the school done plays?" Henry asked him.  
  
Henry never knew of plays when he attended the school.  
  
"Well, since someone donated the money to build an auditorium. What's his name? Oh yeah… Yamaki."  
  
The Tamers recognized the name.  
  
"HE donated it? Wow!"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Henry, but today isn't a good time. Maybe some other time?"  
  
Even though it was over the phone, Henry could tell Takato was nervous about something. He had the habit of making it clear when he spoke.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Wha… There's…um… kind of a problem… How'd you guess?"  
  
Henry figured it'd be best if he kept it secret how he could tell. Just in case…  
  
"I just had a feeling."  
  
"Well… It's a big problem that… Well, I doubt Michael wants visitors now."  
  
Henry immediately knew something was seriously wrong if Michael didn't want visitors.  
  
"What could be THAT serious?"  
  
"You don't want to know…"  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Well… I think we have proof that at least Michael has been affected somehow by something. You could say that… He… well… digivolved."  
  
Henry paled when he heard that.  
  
"HE WHAT??????????"  
  
"Well not exactly anyway. It's just that he was his usual self before taking a nap, and he kind of had a growth spurt when he was asleep."  
  
Henry paled even more. If this happened to Michael…  
  
"Um… Are you sure he's sick?" Henry said out loud.  
  
"Henry, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm not alone, and I don't want to worry the others." He whispered into the receiver.  
  
"Oh. Huh?"  
  
Takato began talking to someone at his house.  
  
"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!!" Takato yelped.  
  
"Why not?" Answered a voice that was vaguely familiar.  
  
"It's just that… Aren't you… Never mind."  
  
Takato then began to talk to Henry again.  
  
"Uh… This might sound odd, but Michael's still in a mood for visitors…"  
  
Henry arched an eyebrow.  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Nope. I don't like the idea either. He might terrify the kids."  
  
"Okay…. I hope."  
  
"So you are coming then?"  
  
"I guess… After all, this calls for a meeting, one way or another…"  
  
The Tamers were a little worried when he said that.  
  
"By the way… Jeri's here."  
  
"JERI'S THERE???????? In that case, I'm definitely coming."  
  
The other Tamers nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay then… bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Henry hung up the phone.  
  
"Well?" Alex asked.  
  
"I'm not sure if you can spend the night, but we can visit."  
  
"What were you talking about other than that?" Ryo asked.  
  
"You'll see…"  
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Rika wondered…  
  
  
  
Beelzemon: HEY SKULLSATAMON!!!!!! HAS DAEMON SOBERED UP YET?????????  
  
Skullsatamon: (Looks into another room.) No, but at least he looks normal now. Also, you didn't need to shout.  
  
Beelzemon: (Looks into other room.) Thank our creators for our metabolism.  
  
(Daemon, although still drunk, is normal otherwise.)  
  
Beelzemon: I know how to sober him up!  
  
Skullsatamon: DON'T DO IT!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: Hey Daemon, have you ever thought of hundreds and thousands of gallons of water splashing and sloshing and slishing?  
  
(Daemon runs for a bathroom.)  
  
Beelzemon: Huh? I thought he was too drunk to tell… 


	10. If only this place was the Twilight Zone...

Patience, Gijinka Renamon. What do you think I saved for this chapter?  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 – More than expected…  
  
  
  
Takato hangs up the phone. He then turns to face Michael, who aside from Jeri, Henry, and Takato, no one knows that he changed. Michael wasn't the full height or size of a Growlmon, but he still had a little trouble getting through doors…  
  
"Ouch! I'm stuck."  
  
Michael tries harder, and frees himself. He stumbles a little, and smacks his head into a chair.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Michael then stood up. He then walked over to Takato.  
  
"Are you all right, Michael?"  
  
"Yeah. Um… Are they coming?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Takato soon regretted saying that.  
  
"WHEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Whenever Michael or Guilmon were happy enough, they danced around a bit. This was one of those times. Normally, this didn't cause a problem, but with Michael's increased size…  
  
"WHOA! MICHAEL!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Then Michael remembered that his tail grew as well. He stopped his dance, and picked Takato up off the floor.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
  
"Are we there yet?" Alex asked for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Alex never expected to be there when he asked. He just wanted to annoy his father. The cars parked, and the Tamers and kids got out, and went into a nice little home outside of town. Inside, Guilmon and Takato greeted them.  
  
"HI!" Guilmon said.  
  
"Hey Guilmon!" Alex shouted.  
  
The kids followed Guilmon to where Guilmon thought Michael would be.  
  
"HEY WAIT!!!!!"  
  
Too late…  
  
  
  
Guilmon and kids were out of earshot by the time Takato shouted for them. Guilmon led the way outside to the backyard, where Michael was watching a cricket hop around.  
  
"ECK!!!!"  
  
"Guilmon buddy, w-w-w-w-why is Michael so… big?"  
  
"WHOA!!!! I thought him going to school was bad, but this…"  
  
They all noticed changes other then size. Alex remembered that Michael had two claw-like toes from when the two were cooling off in the little pond in the backyard. Now Michael had three, and there wasn't a claw on the back of his foot. Tony noticed the horny projections above his eyes, and Nicole noticed the black patterns on his skin. At first, she thought they were bruises, but then she saw a purple spot on his arm that actually looked like a bruise. This new Michael startled all the kids and Guilmon. Michael then sniffed the air a couple times, and turned around.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
That's when the parents arrived. Takato wasn't able to explain this to them yet, so it didn't go anywhere near well.  
  
"Nicole, what's… OH MY GOODNESS!!!!!" Rika shouted.  
  
"I thought Michael would grow up fast, but this is NOT what I had in mind…"  
  
"When Takato told me over the phone, I never knew it was THIS serious."  
  
Michael seemed to get where this was going, because his ears were pointing downward, which was one sign of him being sad.  
  
"Awww… Does this mean we can't play?"  
  
  
  
At dinner, Takato finally got a chance to explain. Jeri also was invited to stay for dinner, and had cooked the meal out of generosity.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that Michael…digivolved?"  
  
"I didn't say that. I just said that it could be compared to it."  
  
  
  
Upstairs, meanwhile, the kids were trying to get used to Michael.  
  
"Um… Does that… hurt?" Alex asked.  
  
"Nah."  
  
"This is something new in my book." Tony told them.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Michael began to sniff around Nicole.  
  
"What ARE you doing?????"  
  
"You smell different."  
  
"Perfume? Aren't you a little young for it?" Alex joked.  
  
"She smells like… kind of like Nicole and Renamon at the same time. HEY! You too do as well, only with Terriermon and…Um… Cyberdramon."  
  
"You smell them on us?"  
  
"No, I smell them AS you…"  
  
"Nice gag Michael." Alex told him.  
  
"I'm not kidding…"  
  
Before Alex could deny his credibility again, he felt sick, and ran to the bathroom. Michael went to get his dad.  
  
  
  
"So that's where you've been all this time." Takato said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Um… Alex's dad, sir?"  
  
Henry turned to see Michael in the doorway.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Um… Alex might be sick…"  
  
"What??????? Take me to him."  
  
Henry followed Michael to the bathroom door. Henry knocked on the door.  
  
"GO AWAY!!!!!!"  
  
"Alex, what's wrong?"  
  
"SOMETHING THAT AIN'T NORMAL!!!!"  
  
Everyone knew this could only be bad.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"Alex, if you're sick, I need to know what's wrong before I can help!"  
  
"I'm not sick exactly…I think I'm hallucinating from a fever though…"  
  
"ALEX!!!! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!!!"  
  
"All right."  
  
The door is unlocked, and Alex walks out. His ears are now much like Terriermon's, only proportionate to Alex's body. A small horn has formed on hi forehead, and short, greenish fur has sprouted a bit on his body. The looks Alex receives tell him that this isn't a fever-induced hallucination…  
  
  
  
Well, this might as well be an episode of Twilight Zone. 


	11. The Demon Rider's sorrows...

I never intended for a villain to be in this fic, but since Machinedramon beat me in a bet, I have to. That's going to influence the entire fic. I don't like it, but review if you do. Also, a majority of readers understand English, and use American terms for Digimon. That's why I write in English, and use American terms.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 – The Demon Rider's sorrows…  
  
  
  
A digital field appeared high in the sky that night. As the fog formed, an angelic man appeared. This Angemon had a reason for coming. Ever since that one Digi-gnome opened the way between the two worlds again, Digimon have come to visit the real world, and tell the others about it. A little less than a year ago, something in the real world caused them to never return. Angemon came to find out what it was. In the darkness of the night, he saw a winged figure approach him. He recognized the feared Mega in an instant. It was Beelzemon.  
  
"B-B-B-B-B-Beelzemon? What are you doing here?"  
  
The Mega simply pointed his shotgun at the angel Digimon. He fired, destroying the Digimon. He absorbed his data, growing stronger off it and learning a couple new attacks. Then he flew off toward one of his hangouts…  
  
  
  
"Hey Charlie! Who the heck is that????" A biker asked.  
  
"He's a regular ever since October of last year. He's only dangerous if you ask him certain questions." The bartender answered him.  
  
Beelzemon was in his normal, non-winged form drinking at the bar. There were a few parts of Japan where American tourists and the like spent there time enough to resemble the States, and this was one of them. Beelzemon quietly drank a beer, seeming to be upset by something.  
  
"Hey Charlie! How much would you bet that I could drink that skinny guy under the table?" A large biker asked.  
  
"I'd bet against you Jack. He's pretty skinny, but he can easily out drink everyone here and still be sober."  
  
"WHAT??? How could he? Those belts of his are pulled too tight for one thing…"  
  
"Maybe, but he drinks more than you every time he comes. Plus he doesn't put it on his tab. One problem though…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"HEY BEELZEMON!!!"  
  
"What?" Beelzemon answers the bartender.  
  
"HOW MANY???"  
  
"Twenty."  
  
"THAT MANY TONIGHT????"  
  
"No, this week."  
  
"Oh… Thanks."  
  
"Whatever…"  
  
"What was that about?" Jack asked.  
  
"He's a pretty nasty character. He's in some kind of homicidal depression. When I ask him how many, that's how many creatures he's killed since I last asked. He says it's mostly stray animals, but I'm not sure."  
  
"HE'D TELL YOU THESE THINGS????"  
  
"Usually, he's too busy trying to drown some sorrows of his to truly notice. Also, NEVER ask certain questions."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Charlie pulls out a list from under the bar, and hands it to Jack. Jack is surprised by the size of it.  
  
"Let's see… 'Never ask about his tail, his problems, his motorcycle, his helmet, what he's been up to…' Charlie, this list goes on a while."  
  
"I know."  
  
They watch a woman in somewhat revealing clothes walk over to Beelzemon.  
  
"Hey cutie, are you interested?"  
  
Beelzemon quickly grabs one of his shotguns, and points it at the hookers face.  
  
"Ask me again, and I'll kill you."  
  
The woman runs off screaming. Then Charlie takes the list, and begins writing something at the bottom as Beelzemon leaves the bar…  
  
  
  
Beelzemon begins to think about some things that have happened in the past as he drives through the city.  
  
'Ai. Mako. Why did you have to leave me here alone? I was with you in that car when it crashed, but I'm the only one that survived. Why? Because I was too short to wind up getting my head knocked off by that loose I-beam in the truck. If only I was Beelzemon then, instead of Impmon.'  
  
Beelzemon slams his fist onto Behemoth.  
  
'WHY????'  
  
Beelzemon then begins to think more.  
  
'Ever since then, I've been making myself stronger, so I don't lose anyone again, but I don't have anyone, do I? You were all I truly had. Most people and Digimon would have either thought of or committed suicide by now, right? Not me… I had to go on killing sprees. WHY????? IS THIS JUST SOMETHING THAT BEELZEMON FEELS????? OR IS IT ONLY ME?????? WOULD IT MATTER IF I WERE IMPMON, OR ANOTHER DIGIMON, LIKE THAT PINEAPPLE HEAD GUILMON???????????? WOULD IT????????????'  
  
Beelzemon launches a 'Hand of Fate' attack on a store as he passes it to vent off some anger.  
  
'Come to think of it, how long has it been since I've seen Pineapple head? A few years, right? I wonder if he still lives in the Digital world, or if he's learned that the balance between the two has shifted enough to let us stay? What about Jeri? Has she really forgiven me for what I did to Leomon? I can't even get his data out of me, no matter how many Digimon I absorb the data of. WHY????????? Maybe I should pay them a 'visit'. The data from Gallantmon and the others would really help me out.'  
  
Beelzemon drives on, continuing to think over his problems…  
  
  
  
Machinedramon, if they don't like this, you're officially out of the poker group. 


	12. Change isn't always a good thing...

You LIKE it? Geez.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 – Change isn't always a good thing…  
  
  
  
Beelzemon remembered only one place to look for Takato. He parked Behemoth across the street from a bakery. Beelzemon knew that Takato moved out a long time ago, but his parents still run the bakery. Plus if he couldn't get the information, at least he could get a meal, or maybe vent his anger. It was up to his ever-changing mood…  
  
  
  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Alex has puppy ears!!!!"  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!! JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU CHANGE!!!!!"  
  
Then Tony quit laughing, and a wave of dread swept over everyone in the room. That's when they realized Tony and Nicole were at just as big a risk of changing. Michael had left the room to get the others, and when he returned, they were with him, and there were a couple changes with Michael. He was back to his 'normal' self. Apparently, he used a lot of energy in a panic.  
  
"Alex… It's not bad. Look at me. I don't mind…" Michael said, trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You didn't change from being normal to some kind of mix between yourself, and a Digimon."  
  
"HEY! I changed into that bigger me, doesn't that count?"  
  
"… I guess you're right. Geez, a little change can really affect your mood."  
  
Michael got confused.  
  
"Huh? My mood didn't change, did it?"  
  
"No Michael, it was a figure of speech."  
  
Tony began to think. Although he liked to nurse his tough image, he never let it stop him from thinking things through.  
  
"Okay… Michael's like Guilmon, and now Alex is like Terriermon. Am I the only one that sees a pattern?"  
  
The others saw what he meant.  
  
"I wonder what triggered it?" Takato asked.  
  
Tony looked at Michael. This did start after they came into contact with his larger form. Still… Even if that did cause it, Michael wasn't to blame. He had no idea this could happen.  
  
"Um… Is this bad?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well I wouldn't say it was good, but that doesn't make it bad." Jeri told him.  
  
"Tony, are you all right?"  
  
Ryo asked because Tony was stretching his muscles. He normally did that when he was about to exercise, or if he didn't feel well. Tony wasn't about to exercise.  
  
"My whole backside aches a bit, but otherwise, I'm…fine?"  
  
Tony felt an odd stiffness in his neck. It felt unusual, but he stretched his neck a bit, and it went away.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"This is going to be a long night."  
  
  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!!"  
  
"DON'T KILL US!!!!"  
  
Beelzemon could tell they were lying about not knowing where Takato was. He was about to pull the trigger, when he realized what he was doing. He still pointed the guns at them, but he didn't fire.  
  
'What am I doing? She was afraid of me from the start, so she would lie to protect him in case I'm after him. I need to keep myself in check here.'  
  
Beelzemon put the guns away, and left, taking bread with him. When the bell on the door jangled, the couple looked up, and saw he was gone. They noticed that money was left on the counter…  
  
  
  
Beelzemon was looking through a phone book. It would take longer than he planned, and he was getting drowsy. He looked for a few minutes before finding an address that could be his. He wrote it down, and closed the phone book. He then put it on a table, and walked to a bed.  
  
'Boy it's late. Better sleep.'  
  
Beelzemon got into the bed, and closed his three eyes to go to sleep…  
  
  
  
"NICOLE!!! I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!! GET OUT OF THERE!!!"  
  
"Well… You'll have to wait Alex."  
  
Alex had a nagging feeling why he had to wait.  
  
"You changed, didn't you?"  
  
"I'm not coming out."  
  
"WELL I NEED IN!!!!!"  
  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Nicole opened the door, hoping no one else was awake at this hour. Alex was a bit shocked at her ears and tail. Her new tail and ears matched Renamon's exactly. She was also slightly taller. Alex was in no mood to scrutinize, and ran into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut.  
  
"How rude."  
  
Nicole walked back to Michael's room, where her sleeping bag was. She wondered if she could fit her tail into it now. She went to her sleeping bag, and got in before she saw Tony looking at his reflection in Michael's mirror. She gasped, because he had changed a lot more than Alex or her. For one, Tony had wings. They looked like something tore them a bit, but the four, red wings still seemed functional. He also had a tail that seemed a little rigid. A blade appeared on each arm. Nicole was simply stunned at the extent of his change, which Tony didn't notice right away.  
  
"Was Alex still doing the 'pee pee' dance when you opened the door?"  
  
Nicole couldn't answer, because of another change she noticed. His voice, although still easy to recognize, was a lot rougher. Why on earth did he changed more than the others…  
  
"You know… You're kind of cute with the bushy tail."  
  
Nicole didn't like the way he talked about her tail. She forgot her amazement, got up, and slapped him. Then she went to sleep.  
  
"Was it something I said?"  
  
  
  
Is Beelzemon going to ruin things more in the morning? Why DID Tony change more? How long was Alex waiting? 


	13. Are pigs flying?

Whistles* I never knew this could get so popular. Anyway, for those upset with the evil Beelzemon, I think I found a loophole. I thought Machinedramon cheated, but that's not true. When I was going through the rules, it says A Beelzemon. But… How am I going to explain another Beelzemon? First off, yes, it is the same Beelzemon right now, and I'm not going to switch on you out of a chapter. By the way… Did you notice that Michael seemed to be MORE like a Digimon when he changed? Well there's your reason for Tony's further change… The higher the level of the Digimon they're a hybrid of, the more they're like a Digimon. Tony's is an Ultimate, so that would do it.  
  
Chapter 12 – Are pigs flying?  
  
  
  
Beelzemon was in a bad mood with a capital everything. It turned out it was the wrong Takato. He blew him away for that. Beelzemon stopped in the park, and sat in a bench. He had figured he could eat that bread roll now. Before he could, though, a boy in very tattered clothes was running from a grocer.  
  
"YOU LITTLE THIEF!!! COME BACK HERE WITH THAT APPLE!!!"  
  
The boy dove under the bench Beelzemon was sitting on. The grocer walked up to Beelzemon, not noticing his tail, and began shouting at him.  
  
"GET UP!!!! THAT BOY NEEDS TO LEARN A LESSON!!!"  
  
Beelzemon looked at the child, and seeing how dirty he was, he figured he was an orphan.  
  
"I think he just wants some food."  
  
"HE HAS TO PAY FOR IT!!!"  
  
Normally, nothing would stop Beelzemon from killing him, but something made him feel differently about it.  
  
"Tell you what… I'll get him to give back the apple. Hold on."  
  
Beelzemon looked at the child, and gave him the bread roll. Then he took the apple, and gave it to the grocer.  
  
"Thank you for returning the apple, but if he's your child, keep him away from my store."  
  
The grocer walked off.  
  
"ERGH! The nerve of that guy, thinking he's MY brat."  
  
The boy started to run, but Beelzemon grabbed his holey shirt.  
  
"Why are you running?"  
  
"Because whenever my dad called me brat, he beat me."  
  
Beelzemon was at least glad to know he could talk.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHICH ONE'? YOU ONLY HAVE ONE, RIGHT?"  
  
"That's not what my parents thought before they were killed."  
  
"You're the first person I've meet that wasn't sad about losing someone."  
  
"If you knew my parents, you wouldn't shed a tear."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Younger than what you ate, you breath reeks!"  
  
"I'm beginning to see why you were beaten, shortstop."  
  
"At least I have good looks, B-L-T mon!"  
  
That set Beelzemon off.  
  
"THAT'S BEELZEMON, YOU PINT-SIZED TRASH TALKER!!!!"  
  
"A-HA!!!! I KNEW IT!!!!"  
  
The boy digs through one of his pockets that's intact, and pulls out a Digimon card. He handed it to Beelzemon, and he looked at it as he put the boy down. It was a Beelzemon card.  
  
"Hmm… not bad… but my right's a better profile."  
  
"You're a Digimon?"  
  
Beelzemon points his thumb toward himself.  
  
"And proud of it."  
  
"Wow! Can I please stay with you? You're my fave."  
  
The boy sure knew how to sweet-talk someone.  
  
"Uh… Why?"  
  
"Well… I never saw a real Digimon before, and you're my favorite. It's kind of like destiny we meet."  
  
Beelzemon remembered when Jeri was chasing Leomon through the park after saying something like that. He shuddered at the possibility that this was going to be a repeat of it.  
  
"You never told me your name."  
  
"I've been called brat, son of a &*^%#, @$$#*^%, $#*^#*^%, and thief, but Jonhy's the safest name."  
  
"Johny huh? Fine, I'll take you along, if only for someone to talk to…"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Beelzemon never knew a kid could hug so hard…  
  
  
  
This is history in the making. THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TAKE A PICTURE, THOUGH!!!! 


	14. A few conversations...

HEY VEGETA!!!! COULD YOU CHASE SON GOKU AWAY????  
  
Vegeta: Why?  
  
Beelzemon: You know… I heard that Bulma found a replacement…  
  
(Vegeta's gone.)  
  
Beelzemon: … load of baloney. It worked. Sorry Son Goku, but I have reasons…  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 – A couple of conversations…  
  
  
  
"Good thing it's Saturday. I would not want to deal with this kind of thing during a school day."  
  
"What's wrong 'dog ears'? I kind of like it."  
  
"Then find a way to go to school like that."  
  
"Dang you."  
  
"Knock it off." Nicole interrupted.  
  
The three were arguing over their changes. Michael could go to school as normal because they first saw him like that, but the other three…  
  
"Whatever you say, cutie."  
  
"DID TONY JUST SAY YOU'RE CUTE? I THINK HIS MIND HAS CHANGED!"  
  
"He thinks I look better with the tail…"  
  
"Oh… It IS an insult…"  
  
"No it's not…whatever… I'm going outside to get some air."  
  
Tony leaves the room, and goes outside.  
  
"I'd better go after him."  
  
Nicole moves so fast, she seems to vanish…  
  
  
  
"You know you can hang onto something besides my tail."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Johny lets go of Beelzemon's tail, and wraps his arms around the Digimon's thin waist.  
  
"Well… That's a little better…"  
  
"Beelzemon? Don't you have a Tamer? What I mean is that I saw a couple Digimon with some kids a couple years ago, and I also was told about the Tamers taking on that blob a long time before that. Were you THE Beelzemon?"  
  
"The? You mean the one that tried to help fight it? Yeah, but I was almost killed, and wasn't important in the end…"  
  
"WOW!"  
  
Beelzemon didn't really understand the kid, but he seemed to help Beelzemon think clearly. Beelzemon continued to drive on…  
  
  
  
"Tony. TONY! Tony, where are you?"  
  
Although Nicole could see more clearly in the dark now, she had no clue where Tony was, until he called down from the roof.  
  
"Tony? How did you get up there?"  
  
"I flew…"  
  
"Seriously…"  
  
"…I F-L-E-W flew."  
  
To prove his point he flew over the pond, and landed next to a tree. Nicole was a bit surprised, but she vanished, and appeared near him.  
  
"Looks like we really are becoming like the Digimon." Tony stated.  
  
"Why did you change so much?"  
  
"Probably because Cyberdramon's an Ultimate. Michael's like Guilmon, right?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't see…"  
  
"And when he became like Growlmon, he was even more like a Digimon…"  
  
"And Growlmon's a champion, but… Oh… I see now."  
  
"Well, should we go back in? We'll need the sleep for when our parents find out."  
  
"That is a good idea."  
  
The two hybrids head back into the house.  
  
  
  
"Hey kid, what happened to your parents?"  
  
"Dad crashed while driving drunk, and mom's 'job' was never a safe one."  
  
"Steel mill? Trapeze?"  
  
"Prostitute."  
  
"Do you even know what that is?"  
  
"Not exactly, but that's when a woman goes on dates for cash, right?"  
  
"Close enough. Anyway, why don't you have a family? Wouldn't a court give you a foster family?"  
  
"They don't really know about me… The only ones that know me besides you are my few friends."  
  
"And that's where you got your cards from, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but how did… oh yeah, my parents aren't exactly saints."  
  
"If they didn't care about you, why do you have an education?"  
  
"My closet friend taught me what he learned in school, and I learned the rest from experience, dictionaries, trial and error, or my friends' books."  
  
"That's a pretty checkered resume you have there… When did you begin stealing things?"  
  
"When my parents quit giving me food. They tried to pretend I didn't exist. You're the first person… um… well… first DIGIMON to care if I exist or not."  
  
"Well…* sniffs* I smell alcohol in your clothes…"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised. Dad sometimes forced beer down my throat so he could beat me without resistance. When he did so, and I didn't get drunk, he started to throw beer bottles in anger, and more often than not, it was at me."  
  
Beelzemon felt sorry for the orphan. He was about to ask him another question, but he had fallen asleep. He was talking in his sleep.  
  
"I wish I had a caring father…"  
  
Beelzemon didn't feel like waking him…  
  
  
  
"Tony and Nicole, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S… AUGH!"  
  
Tony wasn't fond of the signing, and punched Alex in the gut to make it clear. The three then got into their sleeping bags, and went to sleep, except Tony. He tried to use what was left of his as a blanket…  
  
  
  
Son Goku, keep 'certain' opinions to yourself before you spoil the story by accident… 


	15. New attire...

If I plan something, don't question it. Besides that, Machinedramon got me again. He made me put the kid in, but why I can't tell you…  
  
  
  
Chapter 14 – New clothes…  
  
  
  
Beelzemon stopped at the empty motel he lived at, and carried the kid inside. He didn't know why, but he was helping Beelzemon think clearly, and not go on unwilling killing sprees. He went to what was room 312, and went inside. He put Johny on the couch, and went to his own bed. In the morning, he'd drop him off at an orphanage…  
  
  
  
"KIDS!!!! IT'S SATURDAY MORNING!!!! WHY AREN'T YOU AWAKE????"  
  
Takato had been trying to call the kids down, but Michael was the only one that responded.  
  
"Hey Michael, are the others still asleep?"  
  
"No, they're afraid to come down."  
  
"They changed?"  
  
Michael nodded. He originally thought that the kids could have more fun changed, but when he saw that the three new hybrids didn't enjoy it…  
  
"ALEX!!!! COME DOWN!!!! THEY ALREADY KNOW YOU'VE CHANGED!!!!"  
  
After a few seconds, Alex walked in with his large Terriermon ears, his pointy horn, and his short [VERY short] green fur. You could only notice the fur if you looked VERY hard. Alex wasn't fond of having to come down, but he'd have to eventually. If only you could say the same thing about Tony and Nicole…  
  
  
  
When Beelzemon woke up, Johny wasn't in the apartment. Beelzemon looked around the motel, but he couldn't be found. Then he checked his money. It was still there. He checked the food, and aside from an apple and a little water, everything was still in there.  
  
'Why would he leave?'  
  
Beelzemon heard his door being tried. It was locked, but someone was trying to unlock it.  
  
'How can they get it open? The only key is in here.'  
  
The door opened, and Johny came in with a bag that had some things in it. Johny closed the door and locked it. He proceeded toward a mirror, when he noticed that Beelzemon wasn't in his bed.  
  
"So much for surprising him…"  
  
Beelzemon got up behind him, and held him off the ground.  
  
"Why did you leave? And what did you steal now?"  
  
"If you'd let me go to the mirror, I could show you."  
  
Beelzemon put him down, and he carried the bag over to the mirror. Johny began to rummage through it, and pulled out some clothes. Beelzemon noticed they looked kind of familiar…  
  
  
  
"How can we hide the changes?" Tony said as he paced around.  
  
"Why should we? We should just tell our parents."  
  
"NOT FROM THEM!!!! FROM THE KIDS AT SCHOOL!!!!"  
  
"That's different. I don't think we can, though…"  
  
"This could work…"  
  
Tony pulled an old red scarf out of his duffel bag. He put it on, and it easily camouflaged his wings in its lengthy red cloth. Then he took out the gauntlet like items he had that were modeled after what his father once wore. He put them on, and allowed the blades on his arms to poke through a gap in them.  
  
"I'm impressed. You look almost normal."  
  
"Almost? Oh yeah, my tail."  
  
Although rigid, his tail moved enough to allow him to move his tail into a new pair of jeans. He didn't show what he did with it, but now he looked perfectly fine.  
  
"Now it's your turn."  
  
"THEN TURN AROUND!!!"  
  
Tony looks away. After a while, he got impatient, and turned around. She was just putting on a large fancy hat with flowers on top. It hid her ears, and her dress hid her tail.  
  
"Um… No offense, but unlike your outfit, they'd actually think I'd wear this…"  
  
Nicole then threw a pillow at him.  
  
  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Beelzemon looked up from shining his guns up, and was looking at a child version of himself… almost. There were a few changes, like fingerless gloves, and no spikes on the boots. There was no helmet, but sunglasses instead. Aside from that, Johny was dressed JUST like Beelzemon, even sporting the bandana on the left arm.  
  
"What the…"  
  
"I couldn't find any helmets, and there wasn't any gloves or boots that looked right."  
  
"Why do you want to look like me?"  
  
"I said you're my favorite Digimon, and I meant my FAVORITE."  
  
Beelzemon was certainly going to need time to understand this kid.  
  
  
  
Tony and Nicole walked into the dining room. The parents thought their attire was a little odd, but they were glad they were normal…  
  
"IT'S WORSE THAT I THOUGHT!!! THEY'RE PLAYING DRESS UP!!!!!" Alex shouted.  
  
They weren't thrilled with that. Tony and Nicole agreed on something. They both grabbed him, and led him to the bathroom, where a flushing sound was heard. The three walked back into the room, and Alex's head was wet.  
  
"Be glad it was clean."  
  
"Tony, I'd understand if you gave him a swirly, but you AND Nicole…" Ryo said.  
  
"At least they're normal…" Rika said.  
  
"About that…"  
  
Before Nicole could finish, Michael opened a window, and a gust of wind blew Nicole's hat off, and uncovered Tony's wings. The others gasped, except for Alex and Michael.  
  
"Well, at least we know that we need to factor in the wind…"  
  
  
  
Um….yeah. 


	16. "Uncle" Beelzemon??????

Machinedramon: Here is the next update…  
  
Puppetmon: HEY! Where's Beelzemon?  
  
Machinedramon: He said something about a reunion… Anyway, he left me scripts for his updates while he's gone.  
  
Puppetmon: What kind of reunion?  
  
Machinedramon: I don't know…  
  
(Beelzemon walks in, along with a robot that's black, with two large fins on his head.)  
  
Puppetmon: Who's you're friend?  
  
(The robot fires his arm cannon at Puppetmon, blowing a hole in him.)  
  
????? : That guy's annoying.  
  
Beelzemon: I've noticed, Forte.  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 – Uncle Beelzemon????????  
  
  
  
"So you're just gonna put me in an orphanage?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Johny looks down at the passing road. Tears hit the road.  
  
"I… I…"  
  
"Don't start. I don't know the first thing about kids."  
  
"I…"  
  
Beelzemon, although heartless at times, quickly gives, if only to avoid the waterworks.  
  
"Fine. BUT YOU'RE GOING TO SCHOOL SO I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU ALL THE TIME!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Beelzemon then makes an odd face as Johny hugs him tightly. That kid sure could hug…  
  
  
  
The three new hybrids had a dozy of a time explaining things to their parents. A little afterward, Tony was busy cutting the scarf for some reason. Ryo walked in to talk to him.  
  
"Tony…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Your wings are torn up a bit."  
  
"They formed while I was in my sleeping bag. The zipper is not a friend with my wings…"  
  
Tony then put the scarf back on, and put his wings into 'pockets' Tony sewed into the scarf. Now if the wind picked up, it wouldn't reveal his wings.  
  
"That should do it. I wonder how Nicole and Alex are doing?"  
  
  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Johny took Beelzemon's guns and the leg holster, and then put them in a black duffle bag.  
  
"You can't just take guns into the registry building. Hold on…"  
  
Johny made Beelzemon wear the duffel bag in a slanted position on his back, and hide his tail behind it.  
  
"Let's hope it works…"  
  
  
  
"Okay then, you're almost done. I forgot to ask the name of you're guardian. What's his name?"  
  
"He's my uncle Beezel."  
  
"Okay then, you're first school day is this Monday. Good-bye."  
  
Beelzemon and Johny walk out of the building.  
  
"Uncle? Beezel? What gives?"  
  
"They aren't going to believe that you're my father, or that your name's Beelzemon. No offense."  
  
"I guess I don't mind. One condition though… DON'T call me 'uncle'."  
  
  
  
"I never thought you could make your ears look like a hair style."  
  
"It took luck, and Nicole…"  
  
"Nicole?"  
  
"She painted the ears the right shade of green…"  
  
Tony burst out laughing.  
  
"YOU HAD HER PAINT YOUR EARS!?!?!?!?!?!?! BWA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Nicole then walked into the room in her dress with the hat.  
  
"What'd you do to fix the wind problem?"  
  
Nicole takes her hat off, and shows them the paperweight she taped into the hat.  
  
"Oh… That still leaves…"  
  
"There are paperweights sewn into the bottom of the dress."  
  
"That's a little odd, don't ya' think?"  
  
Tony then is whacked with a pillow again.  
  
  
  
"Hey Johny."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who's that friend that educated you?"  
  
"His name's Tony. He didn't actually do it though. He introduced me to a friend named Nicole who did."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Of course, she's pretty smart…"  
  
"You mean just 'pretty' right?"  
  
Johny blushed.  
  
"Um…. Well I did ask her out once, but she slapped me."  
  
"Didn't you think it was too early?"  
  
"I didn't know that then. Boy, as the Digimon Queen's daughter, she's the 'princess of POW.'"  
  
"She's Rika Nonaka's little girl?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"That helps me a little. I've been trying to find the other Tamers…"  
  
"THE DIGIMON QUEEN'S A TAMER??????"  
  
"Yeah… I thought you knew…"  
  
"I… You thought…. Never-mind…"  
  
Johny then went to sleep on the couch, waiting for Monday…  
  
  
  
  
  
NONE OF YOU CAN CALL ME "UNCLE" FOR ANY REASON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: Whoa! You've always been a hot head. I'll go plat fetch with Gospel now… 


	17. Johny's firts day at school...

GEEZ!!!!!! I'm getting no reviews on my other stories… THIS STINKS TO… Um…. To… Where would it stink?  
  
Takato: HIGH HEAVEN!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: Oh yeah… thanks…  
  
  
  
Chapter 16 – Johny's first school day…  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Why not? I thought you wanted me out of your hair during the day…"  
  
"Those big kids don't look friendly…"  
  
Johny looked at the eighth graders. He recognized them…  
  
"So THAT'S where Lou, Spike, Chris, and Jamie went… Looks like the truant officer got 'em."  
  
"You know them?"  
  
"I led them in a street gang…"  
  
"YOU WHAT????"  
  
"I'm stronger than I look…"  
  
Johny walked up to them while he still had time. He smelled alcohol on one's breath, so he kicked him hard in the gut, making him fall to his knees in pain…  
  
"I thought I said no booze, boys…"  
  
"Sorry… We didn't know that…"  
  
"I'd be back? Tough luck!"  
  
Then Johny tripped another one, and stomped down where the sun doesn't shine…  
  
"AAAIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" The older guy shrieked in a high- pitched voice.  
  
"Yeah… That's right… I'm back in the saddle, so if I find out you've hurt ANYONE here, you'll all lose your manhood…"  
  
"Uh-oh…"  
  
  
  
"Class, we have another new student… Let me introduce… Jonathan Jones…"  
  
Johny walked into the third grade class. Tony thought he looked familiar, but he wasn't sure…  
  
"Humph! I thought that at least two of you would recognize me…"  
  
A couple students are hiding under their desks…  
  
"Get up from under there NOW!!!!!"  
  
The students obeyed Johny's command. Johny had plenty of influence here. All the students heard of the kid that laid out the eighth grade bullies with a couple punches…  
  
"Good…"  
  
Johny began to walk to his seat, when he saw Michael…  
  
"WHOA!!!!!!! That's not normal… then again…"  
  
Johny tugged on Michael's tail. Michael jumped in pain…  
  
"OW!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay then…."  
  
"JONATHAN!!!!!!!!!" The teacher shouted.  
  
"What? I DO have the right to prove if something's real, right?"  
  
"SIT DOWN NOW!!!!!!"  
  
"Grouch…"  
  
Johny sat down about two seats behind Michael, and one seat to Tony's left. This was certainly going to be an eventful day…  
  
  
  
"Okay… let's see… Another new student? Huh? Funny. Anyway, come up here… You're name is familiar, and I want to see you…"  
  
Johny walked up, prepared to prove why he was familiar…  
  
"Johny's your name, right?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Why do I have the feeling I've heard about you?"  
  
"Oh… I don't know… Maybe it's because of my 'talent'…"  
  
"What talent?"  
  
"I just took your watch…"  
  
"HUH?"  
  
Sure enough, the gym teacher's watch was in Johny's hands instead of on the teacher's wrist.  
  
"Give me that!"  
  
The teacher took his watch back, and began the class with laps again…  
  
  
  
"You know… you DO seem familiar…" Nicole told Johny.  
  
"Awww… come on 'toots', I thought you of all people would recognize me…"  
  
"Toots??" Tony asked, "Where on earth did you hear that?"  
  
  
  
"Where I heard the dirtier words in my vocabulary… all around this planet called Earth, where the worst kinds of people can be found. My parents weren't the exception… By the way… that scarf does look fitting, since you're Ryo's son…"  
  
"Wait a minute… Johny???"  
  
"Hey Einstein, the teacher said that was my name back in homeroom!!"  
  
"I know but… The Johny from the streets?"  
  
"HELLO!!!! We finally have a winner!!!! Give him a prize…. Oh wait… we ran out of prizes…"  
  
"Wait a minute… You need a parent or guardian to enroll in school…" Nicole said.  
  
"Yeah, well… I never told you about my uncle, did I?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"I didn't know much about Beezel either… until a few days ago…"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
  
  
No one asked about Johny's 'uncle'. Later, after school, Johny was shadow boxing while he waited for 'his uncle' to pick him up. Tony was kind of curious about his uncle, but he knew if he asked the wrong questions, Johny would slug him. Tony wasn't that worried about the pain. He was worried that Johny would find out about his wings and tail in the ensuing fight…  
  
"Hey Tony!"  
  
Ryo walked over to his son.  
  
"Tony, how did it go?"  
  
"Our little disguises worked very well…"  
  
"Good… Huh? Who's that?"  
  
Tony looked in the direction Ryo was looking in.  
  
"A new student… why?"  
  
"He reminds me of someone in that outfit…"  
  
Then the other Tamers arrived, and got the same feeling. Johny didn't notice, and then decided to actually hit the wall. He punched it hard, and blew on his hand afterward. Punching the wall was a bad idea. He then looked at the wall and smiled. He hadn't lost his touch. There was a cracking pattern that had formed from where he hit the wall…  
  
"Did you see that????" Tony asked.  
  
"He broke the wall!!!" Alex yelped.  
  
"I broke the wall… so what???" Johny asked as he walked past to a man on a motorcycle.  
  
Johny knew they were still staring at him. He didn't see why, because he was always this strong. He forgot about it, and walked up to Beelzemon.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"Good…By the way… Nicole's mother is back there if you want to talk to her now…"  
  
Johny looked back. The kids were still staring at him, but the parents were staring at Beelzemon.  
  
'I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he knew the Tamers…'  
  
Beelzemon got off of Behemoth.  
  
"Maybe I should talk to them now…"  
  
"I'll wait here then…"  
  
Beelzemon then began to walk to the Tamers…  
  
  
  
Is this going to go well??? 


	18. Friendly chats?

Son Goku, how do you want to die? QUICK, OR SLOW!!!!!!!  
  
Anyway, I finally got back at Machinedramon. I tricked him into paying a visit to Chicago, and his A.I. forbids him from destroying things without a reason, so use your imagination to figure out how it went. Although I heard that the F.B.I. stopped him before he got too far.  
  
Chapter 17 - Chats and fights.  
  
The kids went over to Johny while their parents began to talk to the stranger. They didn't know who he was, but their parents sure did. Johny was presently beating up some eighth graders.  
  
"I told you guys earlier that I'd hurt you if I found out you hurt anyone in my absence."  
  
"Johny. for the love of humanity STOP!!!!!"  
  
Johny didn't relent. Instead, he kicked the guy right where it hurt.  
  
"AAIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"But Johny. this kid."  
  
"Remember what I said when you started beating up that black kid? I'll say it again. 'I DON'T CARE IF HE'S A MARTIAN, YOU WILL NOT HURT ANYONE UNLESS THEY STRIKE FIRST, OR I SAY SO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' ADIOS AMIGO!!!!!!!"  
  
The tall, black haired youth was sent flying over the heads of the kids. That wasn't very comforting.  
  
"Beelzemon????" Rika asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"BEELZEMON!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?????" Henry asked.  
  
"What is this, twenty questions?"  
  
"What's with the kid?" Ryo asked.  
  
".Does it matter?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"I ran into him a few days ago. I WAS going to put him in an orphanage, but.he DID help me find you guys. I've been wanting to talk to you."  
  
"Where's Ai and Mako these days?" Takato asked.  
  
Beelzemon didn't answer. Instead, he took part of a newspaper out of his jacket pocket and handed it to them. Takato unfolded it, and the word on top was 'Obituaries'. Below that was a picture of the teenaged Ai and Mako.  
  
".What happened?"  
  
Beelzemon didn't notice the question. He was too busy cursing to himself about a drunken truck driver and being Impmon when it happened.  
  
"Uh. Johny?" Nicole said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He isn't related to you, is he?"  
  
"What is this, twenty questions?"  
  
"Whoa! Defensive." Alex noted.  
  
"You're the one that should be talking. your hairdo looks like someone forgot to cut it for years. or wash it." Johny quipped.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Johny then kicked the only eighth grader still there in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"LOU!!! YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU LISTEN IN ON CONVERSATIONS I WANT PRIVATE!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR FAT MOUTH SHUT!!!!!!!"  
  
Lou got the hint, and staggered off.  
  
"Hey Tony. remember that one fight we didn't finish? How about we settle it here?"  
  
Tony gulped. If he did fight, he was bound to be found out, but if he didn't.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Coward."  
  
That clinched it. Tony got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Feel better?" Ryo asked Beelzemon once he finished cursing.  
  
"Much."  
  
"Now will you answer my question about the kid?"  
  
"I can ask about YOUR kid." Beelzemon hinted about Michael.  
  
"Actually, he's my son." Takato interrupted.  
  
"I thought so. anyway, I let Johny stay with me because I need SOMEONE to talk to. other than Behemoth anyway. YOU try getting your motorcycle to listen to. WHAT?"  
  
Takato and the others were slowly backing away from Beelzemon and giving him weird looks.  
  
"Uh. I THINK you've stepped over the line." Ryo said.  
  
"WHAT LINE????"  
  
"Between sanity and insanity."  
  
"Well EXCUSE me, MR. uh oh."  
  
Beelzemon turned to notice Johny asking one of the kids to fight him. Beelzemon decided to watch, but Ryo had other plans.  
  
Tony jumped back from a roundhouse. Johny had become stronger and faster since the last fight they got into. Johny grabbed his foot in a kick attempt, and put his foot on top of Tony's other foot. Tony knew what Johny was going to do. Johny called it 'the standing wishbone'. All Tony knew about it was that it hurt, and Johny might find out about the tail if he kept it up. Tony kicked free, and kneed Johny in the stomach. Johny then got up, and grabbed Tony's arm, pulling it behind Tony's back, and pulled upward. Tony started yelling in pain.  
  
"Say it."  
  
"AUGH! NO!"  
  
"Say it."  
  
"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!!!" Ryo shouted as he walked up to them.  
  
"#@*^." Johny said as he let go of Tony.  
  
"Augh! NOW I remember why I quit fighting you."  
  
"Yeah, well it would've hurt less if you weren't wearing those ridiculous gloves."  
  
"Tony, don't think I'll go easy on you."  
  
"HEY! HOLD IT!!!! I started the fight." Johny said.  
  
  
  
"Dang. I was hoping to see who won." Beelzemon said.  
  
"You WHAT???" Rika yelped.  
  
"Come on. they couldn't get seriously hurt, right?"  
  
"Didn't you learn ANYTHING from THIS?" Rika shouted as she shoved the paper cut out into Beelzemon's hands.  
  
Beelzemon certainly didn't like the way Rika treated the picture. It was the only picture he had left of Ai and Mako. Still, she didn't know it.  
  
"HEY! BE CAREFUL WITH THAT!!! IT'S THE ONLY PICTURE I HAVE OF THEM!!!!"  
  
"So THAT'S why you saved an obituary." Henry noted.  
  
Beelzemon didn't feel like talking anymore. He walked off, and mounted his bike. Johny got the hint, and got on too. Then Beelzemon drove off, leaving the Tamers confused about several things.  
  
  
  
Like his mental health.  
  
Beelzemon: WHO WROTE THAT??????  
  
Puppetmon: He-he-he.  
  
Beelzemon: THAT'S IT!!!!!!!  
  
(Beelzemon throws Puppetmon into a wood-chipper.)  
  
Puppetmon: NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. The enemy arrives...

Haven't updated in a while, have I? I've been busy with other things.  
  
Forte: He got hooked on 'Chrono Trigger'.  
  
Beelzemon: Lavos is a cheap bastard.  
  
Forte: I still can't figure out how he got that far in less than three days. he had Magus, completed all the side-quests known to us, has all the techs, and is almost level fifty. He's got some kind of knack for it.  
  
Beelzemon: NOT AGAIN!!!!!!! LAVOS, YOU CHEATING BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: While he's busy trying to beat Lavos, I'll use this little script of his and write the update. Although I have to admit, I don't own Reapermon. Beelzemon doesn't either. I think his only appearance was in 'Digimon Rumble Arena.' Hmmm. looks like Machinedramon got to this. Oh well. Beelzemon's going to be sorry for not doing this himself.  
  
Chapter 18 - The enigma named Johny.Or. The enemy arrives.  
  
That night. while the Tamers and their children were elsewhere, Beelzemon and Johny were at a familiar bar.  
  
"Um. Beelzemon? You know you're not going to get drunk right?"  
  
".Why?"  
  
". Never-mind."  
  
Beelzemon was once again trying to drown his sorrows, and once again, he didn't get drunk. Johny meanwhile, was talking to the same woman Beelzemon threatened to kill before.  
  
"You're Tiffany's kid, right?"  
  
"Yeah. so."  
  
"She wanted me to give you this if I saw you. I tried to drop by your home, but you weren't there."  
  
"I couldn't exactly stay there."  
  
Johny took the object in his hand. It was an old photo with him in it as a baby. Both of his parents were in the shot, neither one seemed as bad as he thought they were.  
  
"THIS is a picture of me with my mom and dad?????"  
  
"Yeah. She also said to give you this letter."  
  
Johny took the letter. He opened it. It read, 'Dear Jonathan, I know that you think I don't care about you, but I do. However, the only job I could get meant staying out for long hours. I'm also sorry about your father. He was a nice man, but when he lost his job, he started drinking. I'm sorry I couldn't have done more for you. Signed, your mother. Tiffany Jones.'  
  
"So she did care about me."  
  
Johny returned to his seat near Beelzemon.  
  
"What's that?" Beelzemon asked him.  
  
"Proof my parents weren't as bad as I thought."  
  
It was quiet at the warehouse. It had been empty for years. It also happened to be across the street from the bar. Anyway, a strange fog soon formed inside. In it, the silhouette of a tall figure with one large blade for an arm appeared. The figure stepped out, revealing a dangerous Digimon known as Reapermon.  
  
"Humph! I don't see much reason for alarm. Perhaps those Digimon that didn't return just got lost. No matter, for I shall rule this world."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Johny, get under the table and stay there."  
  
Johny got under the table just before an odd Digimon kicked the door down and set fire to part of the bar. Everyone human save for Johny ran. Beelzemon simply went to Blast mode to fend off Reapermon. Reapermon struck first, sending Beelzemon flying into a wall. Beelzemon got up, and discharged a Corona Destroyer at the vile Digimon. He shrugged it off, and slashed Beelzemon in half.  
  
"Easier than I thought."  
  
As Beelzemon started to dissipate into data, Johny ran out from under the table, as if to try and gather the bits of data in order to put Beelzemon together again. However, like Humpty Dumpty, there was no way to put him back together again. Reapermon considered killing Johny, but decided he had more important things to do. As he was walking away however, a powerful blast of energy caught him off guard, and nearly killed him.  
  
"What was that???????"  
  
He turned to face Johny, only now his hair had turned yellow, and his now uncovered eyes were blood red.  
  
"HOW COULD A HUMAN ABSORB A DIGIMON'S DATA??????????"  
  
He never got an answer. Johny merely brought his hands together, and energy of all colors came together between them. It then formed a sphere that glowed all the colors of the rainbow. Reapermon was afraid for the first time in his life, and fled before Johny could use the energy. Johny let the energy dissipate before he relaxed. Then he spoke, but the voice was not his, but of an older version of himself, which was his present form.  
  
"I swear I'll kill you."  
  
Johny then picked up the remains of the tan tarp of the bar, and used it as a poncho to cover his body and somewhat tattered clothes. He removed his gloves as he did this. Then he started walking. to where he didn't care, as long as he found Reapermon again.  
  
///////////////////  
  
Forte: Wait a minute. Blonde hair, red eyes, a tan poncho. Is Machinedramon aware that the description somewhat fits Forte.exe?  
  
/////////////////////  
  
Johny began to think about some things.  
  
'Beelzemon. I can't believe you're gone. however; I thank you for giving me this power with your dying breath. Something bothers me though. This is a new life for me, and I need a new name for myself. What will I call myself? Hmm. I don't want to use Bezel.Forte sounds nice. I do like that guy from the video game after all. Forte it is.'  
  
///////////////////////  
  
Forte: MACHINEDRAMON, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS FOR??????????????????????????  
  
Machinedramon V/O: it's just my way of getting revenge for when you blasted me.  
  
Forte: . I seriously wish Beelzemon would either win or give up playing that game. Okay, I'll add something.. No one here owns the name 'Forte'. except me technically. it is MY name after all..  
  
////////////////////////////////  
  
Then Johny, who now calls himself Forte, continued to search for Reapermon.  
  
Forte: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off for this.  
  
Machinedramon: I'm not really insulting you with this. I'm using this as a way to show that Johny idolized someone other than Beelzemon.  
  
Forte: . Flattery huh? Maybe I WON'T blow your head off for this. but Beelzemon's going to be ticked.  
  
Machinedramon: I'll just tell him it was either this, or he played the villain, and he did detest the idea of being the villain.  
  
Forte: . You're just lucky he's busy with Chrono Trigger. 


	20. Feelings are their Forte...

SOMEONE'S GOING TO PAY FOR MESSING UP MY FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY THE HELL AM I DEAD IN IT????????????????  
  
Forte: Machinedramon pointed out a counter loophole for when you exploited a certain loophole. When you found out that Beelzemon was required to be a villain in A story, and made one in 'The unsaid wish', he pointed out that his counter loophole.  
  
Beelzemon: What was it?  
  
Forte: He edits parts of THIS story.  
  
Beelzemon: . You did this to make me mad, didn't you???  
  
Forte: WHY THE HELL WOULD I MAKE SOMEONE IN THE STORY WIND UP LOOKING THAT MUCH LIKE FORTE.EXE?????????????  
  
Beelzemon: . Point taken. Wait a minute. I just remembered his weakness.  
  
Forte: (Starts to snicker) He-he-he. I'll get the TV remote.(Runs off)  
  
Beelzemon: He never DID fix that problem. Oh. Anyways, I'm not THAT good at portraying emotions. I'll TRY, but. I don't see a need for P.O.V. switches for it. Also, to answer one question. Cyberdramon stays in his Ultimate form more than his rookie, and that DOES affect Tony's form. Oh yeah, there ARE baseball games in Japan, but they aren't very common.  
  
Forte V/O: That's because they like watching fat guys push each other around!!!!!!  
  
(Beelzemon smirks at the insult.)  
  
Chapter 19 - Feelings are their Forte.  
  
"Nicole, what's wrong?"  
  
"Mom. I'm scared. why is this happening to us? Why do those abilities the changes brought come naturally to us? WHY?"  
  
"Nicole. I wish I could answer that."  
  
"You're awfully laid back about these changes, Alex."  
  
"Well, I don't have to turn the T.V. up very loud to hear it clearly. Since my hair's the same color, I can also look like I have a neat hair style, and besides. I like having more in common with Terriermon."  
  
Henry never could understand why Alex always has a laid back personality.  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
"What is it Tony?"  
  
". I know you and the other parents are trying to find out how to fix this, but could you wait a little bit. I'm beginning to like flying."  
  
Sometimes Tony startled Ryo when he displayed his emotions.  
  
"What's wrong Michael?"  
  
"I'm sad. when they changed, I thought that maybe we could have more fun now, but they don't like themselves now."  
  
Takato had to admit; Michael's feelings and emotions were very apparent.  
  
'I swear to God I'll kill you. you took away someone that cared if I was alive or not. someone that CARED about me.' "I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HEAR ME??????????? I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'LL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Forte was probably the last person you'd want to cross right now. when he had somehow absorbed Beelzemon's data, his mind blended with the minds of Beelzemon and the Digimon Beelzemon absorbed data from. He was unsure how he kept his sanity from that, or if he even WAS sane at the given time. Still, his anger had numbed somewhat when he recalled the memories of Beelzemon.  
  
//////////////// P.O.V. of Impmon. One year ago////////////////  
  
"Where are you going?" Impmon asked Ai and Mako.  
  
"We're thinking of going to the baseball game between the Japanese league, and the American. How's that sound?" Mako told him.  
  
"Sounds interesting. Can I come?"  
  
"Sure." Ai said.  
  
Impmon wasn't very fond of the seatbelt, since it wasn't designed for anything his size, but he'd rather not get thrown to the floor of the van again.  
  
"How much farther is it?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"We're almost there. Mako told him.  
  
"Hey, that truck to our left looks kind of like it's cargo's not tied down right. Maybe we should move over a lane instead of pass him. WHOA!!!!!!!!!! WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
By the time Ai was finished warning Mako to move a lane to the right, a loose I-beam slides out and the van plows through it. Impmon looks up as the beam passes over his head. Then he looks toward Ai and Mako to see if they're all right. Before he gets a good look, the van crashes into a meridian bar on the highway. Impmon starts to get sick as the van spins. When the van finally stops, Impmon undoes his seatbelt and checks on his Tamers. They are dead.  
  
///////////////Back to the present with Forte.//////////////  
  
'So that's why you were trying to get drunk. hoping to forget this happened, even for a short time.' "DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'Death hasn't released, because I absorbed your data. No, that's not right. I absorbed your body and mind, but your soul has gone to join your Tamers. However, I'm alone again. That Digimon WILL regret having killed you.' "I don't want to be reminded of you. for you were the last living thing to care about me at all."  
  
Forte then removes the fingerless gloves, leather jacket, and bandana.  
  
"From the memories I now have from the Digimon you absorbed the data of, that bastard's called Reapermon."  
  
Then he removes parts off his boots, and his sunglasses.  
  
"Well then. It's about time you met the REAL Grim Reaper."  
  
By now he had returned to the first place he knew as home. It was an old apartment building, but it still had customers. He walked past the manager, who was about to stop him, when Forte pointed his open palm at the man. Suddenly, an unseen force threw the unfortunate man into the wall. Then Forte continued on to room 203. He opened the door, and was glad that it remained unchanged since he left. He dug through what little clothes there were for him, and found what he wanted.  
  
"Ugh.. What's that brat do to me?"  
  
"Sir, just lie still. You're lucky someone called for an ambulance, because someone threw you into that wall with enough force to break the wall, and your bones."  
  
Paramedics were loading him onto an ambulance. Less then five feet away was the blonde kid with the poncho that did this to him.  
  
"IT WAS THAT BRAT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Before the paramedics could comment that he hit his head too hard, Forte replied.  
  
"Be glad that I called for the ambulance, because I could have left you there to die from internal bleeding."  
  
Then Forte walked off, now clad in blue jeans, a black T-shirt (although it was a bit small for him.), and his favorite pair of boots. True, they were old, but they fit well, looked nice, and were a better choice over tennis shoes or the beer stained sandals. As he left, the paramedics finished getting the man on the ambulance, and started examining him.  
  
"Sir, there's a large purplish mark around his chest."  
  
"What could have caused it?"  
  
Meanwhile Forte was thinking to himself.  
  
'I need to work on controlling how much force I apply with that 'mind wind'. That, and my aim.'  
  
  
  
Beelzemon: Wait a second. (Checks script) . Meh. I guess it works.  
  
Forte: I FOUND THE REMOTE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: Good, now what channel's Comedy Central?  
  
Forte: Let's just channel surf 'til we find it. Besides, I'd LOVE to see Machinedramon's behavior when we set him to Kid's WB. Can you imagine him saying 'Listen to Uncle!'?  
  
Beelzemon: I still don't get how this makes him act like T.V. people. Just DON'T set it to the Anime channel. they're running a 24-hour Dragonball Z marathon.  
  
Forte: Crap. I remember when he thought he was Vegeta. He nearly shot me head off.  
  
Beelzemon: Maybe we should make him like Robin off the TV land show.  
  
Forte: I'm sick of hearing, 'Holy this', and 'Holy that'. HE KEPT REPEATING 'HOLY BESHU!' FOR NINE HOURS STRAIGHT WHENTHE BATTERIES WENT DEAD IN THE REMOTE, AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO OR WHAT A BESHU IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: How about Mr. Howell?  
  
Forte: Do YOU want to hear him bragging about a fortune he doesn't really have? I thought not. How 'bout Gilligan?  
  
Beelzemon: FORGET IT!!!!!!!!! HE WRECKED HALF THE TOWN RUNNING FROM ME LAST TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Batman's off the list too. he talks too much. and I'm sick of riddles from the Riddler.  
  
Forte: I'VE GOT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Whispers into where Beelzemon's ear is under his helmet.)  
  
Beelzemon: That'll work. 


	21. The proposition...

Why the hell am I being asked about Forte's first name?  
  
Forte: Can I answer? Truth is, it IS supposed to be relating to sound, but the cracks about 'being fishy' started with some damn drunkard that said that my fins looked like those on a bass he caught. needless to say, he's never be heard from again, and neither has half of Wyoming.  
  
Beelzemon: So THAT'S why no one ever meets anyone from Wyoming.  
  
Forte: I changed Treble's name to prevent him from getting insults. Although I was a tad late. Someone said he was a boatload of trouble, and then until I named him Gospel, people called him Trouble.  
  
Beelzemon: Okay. MACHINEDRAMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Machinedramon: What?  
  
(Beelzemon points the remote at him and pushes a button.)  
  
Machinedramon: NOT THAT!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T READJUST MY INFRARED PORTS!!!!!!!!!!!! (Starts dancing.) HELL~O MY BABY, HELL~O MY HONEY, HELL~O MY RAGTIME GAL~!!!!  
  
Forte: I always wanted to see him dance like that one cartoon frog.  
  
Beelzemon: HE'S WRECKING MY PAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: Whoops..  
  
Chapter 20 - The proposition.  
  
After wandering for an unknown amount of time, Forte eventually finds himself back at the school he had only spent one day in before Beelzemon was killed. It was the early hours of the morning, when the adults were opening the school for the day.  
  
"Hey kid! School doesn't open for the day yet. I swear kids are actually getting eager to learn." One man said to Forte as he past him into the courtyard of the school.  
  
Forte looked around for a bit, letting the slight breeze blow his poncho around a bit. He sniffed the air. Among the abilities he gained from Beelzemon and the data of other Digimon in him was heightened senses. He could smell the lingering scent of a Digimon. He sniffed again. Now he was sure it wasn't one, but five Digimon. Then he recognized one as Beelzemon. The other four smelled part human, as if..  
  
"Hmmm. Wait a second. Michael could easily be one of them, and."  
  
A smile spread across Forte's face. However, it wasn't truly born out of happiness.  
  
'One of those four digivolved at least once. I can still feel the energy of digivolution present here. It's faint, but it certainly gives me an idea. If ONE of them can digivolve, why not all four? I shall test them, to see if I can use them against Reapermon.'  
  
The grin on Forte's face widens even more. He knew that the four were probably students here, since Michael was one. He wondered who they were. Then his smirk quickly turned to a frown as he realized something.  
  
'Wait a minute. I doubt those four wouldn't be aware of each other's Digimon traits. and they'd probably be friends in some way.' "DAMN IT!!!!!!!"  
  
Forte smashed his fist into a wall, easily smashing a hole in it. He ignored the terrified teachers and continued to think.  
  
'Why her? Why her? WHY HER? WHY DOES NICOLE HAVE TO BE ONE OF THEM???????' "DAMN IT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Forte punched the wall again, not noticing how easily he punched a hole through the wall without so much as a tiny scratch on his hand.  
  
'IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T RISK HER LIFE IN BATTLE AGAINST REAPERMON, BUT I MUST USE THEM AGAINST HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' "DAMN IT STRAIGHT TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Just as a teacher was going to reprimand him for his language, despite the obvious risk to his health, Forte channeled raw energy into a sword and slashed the stone fence into ribbons. Shavings of concrete went flying as Forte tore into the wall, and very shortly there was a tall pile of concrete shavings and a new enterance into the courtyard, although slightly on the sides. Forte calmed down, dissipating the sword he subconsciously made, and left through the new throughway, leaving a gaping school board behind.  
  
Forte later found his way to the park. He wasn't in a good mood in the least, and at least two squirrels, and five birds learned the hard way after he either maimed them, or outright killed them. He wandered around in the park, and reflected on many memories he gained from Impmon. He smiled at some, felt sorrow from others. His mood changed as the memories that weren't his played in his mind. He came out of his daze when he heard a voice. It was hers.  
  
"Tony, you didn't have to be so rude today in school."  
  
"Why do you care? It's my life, not yours."  
  
Forte recognized those voices as Nicole and Tony. If they weren't in school.  
  
'How long have I been in that daze?'  
  
Forte didn't know what time it was, but he noticed that the sun was high in the sky.  
  
"Damn. THAT long?"  
  
Forte followed the voices to an old shelter, which Forte recognized from one of Beelzemon's memories to once be a hideout for a Digimon named Guilmon. Forte froze as he recalled that memory.  
  
'What the hell? Michael has a big red tail and ears like Guilmon. and the same eye color.'  
  
Then he recalled a battle between Beelzemon and Gallantmon.  
  
'Well, looks like they'd be able to kill Reapermon with ease. I guess it's not such a risk to get the tamers to fight Reapermon.'  
  
Forte went into the shelter.  
  
"HEY!!! WHO ARE YOU??????" Tony shouted at the blonde kid in the tan poncho.  
  
The four Digi-humans were startled when a tall kid with a tattered tan poncho walked in. He was taller then all of them, but still around their age. His blonde hair was a bright shade of yellow. His poncho hid most of his body and the lower half of his face. His crimson eyes gave of a sense of hatred and malice while he looked them over.  
  
"Can't you be more formal? Or less loud? You wouldn't want to attract too much attention, would you? It could get you under the knife."  
  
"What on earth are you talking about? Why would it get us under the knife?" Alex queried.  
  
Forte stepped toward Alex, as if looking at some small detail. He apparently found it.  
  
"Oh. maybe it's due to THIS!!!!"  
  
Forte gave one of Alex's large ears a sharp tug; causing Alex to yelp in pain, and on a reflex, nurse it, which completely gave him away.  
  
"OUCH!!!! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?????"  
  
"It made you reveal YOUR Digimon trait." Forte said, with emphasis on 'your'.  
  
"HE KNOWS!" Nicole yelped.  
  
Forte smirked at the panic he caused, but then he remembered what he came for.  
  
"True, I know. and I have somewhat of a deal for you."  
  
"Did he say meal???" Michael asked hopefully.  
  
Forte was somewhat upset that Michael also shared some personality traits with Guilmon.  
  
"No. I also know your parents are the Digimon Tamers that destroyed the D-reaper. I request that you take me to them."  
  
"I don't trust you." Tony said, cutting off Forte.  
  
"You didn't let me finish. A new threat has arrived, and they're needed."  
  
"I still don't trust you." Tony told him.  
  
"I don't feel safe trusting him either." Nicole agreed.  
  
Forte seemed upset when Nicole didn't trust him, but he quickly hid it.  
  
"Fine then. If you don't take me to them, I'll be forced to expose the fact you're all part Digimon, and."  
  
Forte then walks up to Nicole, and gently holds her chin in his hand.  
  
". I really don't want to see something THIS beautiful being butchered in an autopsy."  
  
Nicole then slaps him across the face. Forte then touches his cheek, expecting a bruise to form. Instead, he feels a little blood, but no pain.  
  
"I honestly think you could do with a nail trim."  
  
For the first time, someone noticed that Nicole's fingernails had changed slightly. They were much less likely to break, and they were somewhat sharp. Nicole was quite startled at this. Forte however, didn't seem to think highly of it.  
  
"It's your choice. either take me to the Tamers, or wind up being called freaks and monsters until the end of your days. and then being cut up six ways 'til Sunday. Take your pick."  
  
Then Forte left, leaving the kids with a choice that could alter the course of their lives permanently.  
  
Beelzemon: Forte, thanks a lot for wrecking my house.  
  
Forte: Get the freaking hell over it.  
  
Machinedramon: (dancing a different dance) DAY~O!!!! ME SAY DAY~O~!!!!!!!! DAYLIGHT COME AND I WANT TO GO HOME!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: Well, and least he can't cause much harm as long as he's doing that one skit from 'Beetlejuice'.  
  
Machinedramon: SIX FOOT! SEVEN FOOT!! EIGHT FOOT!! PUNCH!!!!!  
  
(Machinedramon does the punch, and guess where it hits.)  
  
Beelzemon: (As high of a high pitched voice as you can imagine and still understand.) AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AUNTIE EM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AUNTIE EM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: OH GAWD!!!!!!!!! Human, Digimon, or something else, a guy getting hit there has GOT to hurt. Which is why I'm glad I'm, a robot sometimes.  
  
Beelzemon: (still high pitched voice.) MACHINEDRAMON YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU )W&$@*$^(@#(#@$!@^#%~@#^%_^_#$^_!(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: . Whoa. no wonder the Forte in the story was made to cuss.  
  
(Forte changes the channel on Machinedramon.)  
  
Machinedramon: Dude, we're chillin', chillin', just chill.  
  
Forte: OH GOOD GOD!!!!!!!!! NOT 'ENCHINO MAN'!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: (Still in high pitched voice) LEAVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AT LEAST HE CAN'T HURT US LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	22. Out of sight, in his mind...

Alex Warlorn, you're as bad as 'THE MIGHTY CORRECTOR' once was. also, I'm going to criticize YOUR story right here. Transformations can only affect the mind if it drives the victim insane. the mind isn't truly in the body, but in the soul. You may affect their behavior with transformation, but they'd never forget what's dear to them, like the ones they love. It makes no sense that Takato forgot what his parents truly are in your story.  
  
Forte: You are whacked, Warlorn. You're making him suffer for no reason. I'm one of several that feel that with every choice or fantasy, another universe is created to suit it. True, I've blasted mimes and the like, but at least I don't play with the human mind. It's sacred. Crazy Guy's right. you are weird. You toyed with Rika's body, mind, AND soul. I hope you're VERY proud of yourself, because if I did that, I would never rest, knowing somewhere, somehow, I'm causing it to happen to someone out there, tainting their very being. What a sick trinity you've made, harming all three parts of one person's essence.  
  
Machinedramon: (Normal) I have evidence of other universes. What Forte said is true. Forte, you can't stop him. even if you ended his life, the universe he set into motion will remain. The problems there have to work themselves out. How that happens depends on Warlorn.  
  
Beelzemon: . Personally, I think those two are taking it a little too seriously, but I'm not about to argue. I think I'd better just write the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 21 -Out of sight, in his mind.  
  
Forte waited outside the shelter while he waited for a decision. If his poncho weren't covering the lower half of his face, you'd easily see the frown he bears.  
  
'I got carried away in there.'  
  
'I think you did rather well.' Another voice in his head told him.  
  
'I don't blame Beelzemon for killing YOU Myotismon.' Forte quipped at the other mind.  
  
'Humph! I could just take over right now, and finally be able to have a nice 'drink' again.'  
  
'My body, my rules.'  
  
'Leave the boy alone.' An Angemon's voice interrupted.  
  
'Oh great. another loudmouth voice in my head. I wonder if Beelzemon had to put up with this.'  
  
'I think it's just you.' A MetalSeadramon told him.  
  
'HOW MANY OF YOU ARE THERE?????????' Forte demanded to know.  
  
'Um. hold on. 1,2,3,4,5.' A Patamon started counting.  
  
'Never mind. something tells me I'd be here a while waiting for the final tally. Is Beelzemon or Impmon with you?'  
  
'No.' A Garurumon told him.  
  
'HOLY COW!!!!!!!!!! Patamon, I think I will wait for that answer.'  
  
'Um. what comes after 58?' The Patamon asked.  
  
'Damn. Beelzemon must have been a pretty good fighter.'  
  
'Some of us were in the Digimon Beelzemon defeated.'  
  
'Oh. makes sense.'  
  
'What's 'damn' mean?' A Palmon asked.  
  
'. If you don't know already, you don't want to know. Are all of you separate Digimon, or the different forms from one's evolutionary line?'  
  
'Search me.' A Veemon responded.  
  
'Geez. Could some of you PLEASE leave me alone? Myotismon included.'  
  
Several of the voices stop talking.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'Wait! Who are you?' a WarGreymon's voice asked.  
  
Soon, all the voices in Forte's mind were asking the same thing. Forte quickly lost his patience.  
  
'SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME ANSWER!!!!!!!!!'  
  
They all shut up.  
  
'I'm known as Forte. If any of you doubt that, then I swear I'll learn how to rid myself of all of you.'  
  
No one asked about his name.  
  
'Good. Now do any of you know Reapermon's weaknesses?'  
  
The voices that did reply said no.  
  
'Damn.'  
  
'It's not THAT bad. he can be beaten like any other Digimon. it's just that he hasn't been beaten YET.' A Lilymon tried to comfort him.  
  
Forte had a puzzled look on his face. For some reason, he could imagine the way Lilymon was looking at him.  
  
'Okay then. Oh, and Lilymon. I am NOT a Digimon.'  
  
'Awww.'  
  
'Besides, even if I was a Digimon, you're in my mind, so what makes you think that'd be possible?'  
  
'WHAT????????? If you're not a Digimon, how'd you absorb the data containing us?' A Kabuterimon asked him.  
  
'I. don't have a clue.'  
  
Forte could imagine all those Digimon staring at him with their jaws open from some sort of void. He smirked, since they looked somewhat funny like that.  
  
'What's so funny?' A Gekomon asked him.  
  
'The ways you're jaws are hanging open.'  
  
Then all the Digimon closed their mouths. Forte was unsure how he could see them and still see the world around him, but then again, he didn't want to know.  
  
'Could you all leave me alone?'  
  
'I'm going.' A Boltmon said.  
  
'You don't have to be rude.' An Agumon pointed out.  
  
'Well EXCUSE me, but you're butting into MY mind.'  
  
'We're going, but you should pay attention to those kids out there.' The Patamon said as it went silent.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
True to Patamon's word, the four Digi-humans were staring at him.  
  
"Is Forte alive?" Alex asked as a joke.  
  
"It's like he left his body." Nicole noted.  
  
Forte then chose this time to speak.  
  
"Sorry. I was. thinking about some things." Forte told them.  
  
'LIAR!' the Patamon voice shouted.  
  
Forte looked at the four kids. They apparently didn't hear the voice.  
  
"Well, have you decided to take me to your parents, or shall I expose the secret that you're all part Digimon?"  
  
"You're mean!' the Patamon voice and Alex said in unison.  
  
Forte sighed.  
  
'SHUT UP PATAMON!!!!!!!!!!' Forte shouted at the voice in his head.  
  
"Well. it's you're choice. either way, I'm going to meet them." Forte told them, "But this way, its much sooner."  
  
'YOU'RE.. MMMPH!!!!!!!!'  
  
'Thank you Piedmon.'  
  
'You're quite welcome. he was getting on my nerves too.'  
  
Forte was glad the Piedmon essence inside him decided to gag Patamon. He was certain to shout at Patamon out loud otherwise.  
  
"Fine. follow us." Tony told Forte.  
  
The five then walked off, Forte's poncho covering the biggest smile he ever had, glad Patamon had finally shut up.  
  
Forte: BEELZEMON!!!!!!!! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN WARLORN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: Warlorn was replacing Takato's mind with a Guilmon's in his story. Forte just has to deal with minds sharing space in his head.  
  
Forte: OI VEI!!!!!!!! I'm switching Machinedramon back to 'The Simpson's'.  
  
{Click}  
  
Machinedramon: HEY HOMIE!!!! I SEE YOUR DOODLE!!!!!!  
  
Forte: YUCK!!!!!  
  
{Click.}  
  
Machinedramon: (Vincent Price voice.) Before I'm done, you'll be BEGGING for me to kill you.  
  
Forte: AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
{Click}  
  
Machinedramon: . AUGH!!!!!!!! SKIPPER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!! 


	23. Forte's challenge...

Thanks a lot Forte.  
  
Forte: I didn't know that channel had Gilligan's Island.  
  
Beelzemon: At least we switched him to another one before he ran.  
  
Machinedramon: (Bent over, and hands on butt.) Excuse me, but I think you REAR-ended me.  
  
Beelzemon & Forte: . OH GOOD GOD!!!!!!!!! NOT ACE VENTURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 22 - Forte's challenge.  
  
The four Digi-humans take Forte to a park bench, where their parents were sitting.  
  
"Huh? Who's your new friend Nicole?" Rika asked.  
  
Forte then steps forward.  
  
"I'm not a friend per say. I just need to speak with you Tamers."  
  
The Tamers then got up, and had a bad feeling about the kid.  
  
"Who are you?" Henry asked.  
  
"That's not important right now. anyway, an evil Digimon named Reapermon has appeared, and he must be stopped. I'd do it myself, but I can't beat him alone. That's why I'm here. I'm asking for your help, but first, I want to see if you and your Digimon are strong enough."  
  
"."  
  
"Fight me. And I promise this. if you don't try to win, I will kill the Digimon fighting me. As for your children, they had no choice but to bring me to you. otherwise, I'd expose them as part Digimon."  
  
". You're serious????" Ryo asked.  
  
Forte scowled.  
  
"Just because I'm young doesn't change the fact I'm powerful."  
  
"You really ARE serious." Takato said.  
  
"That I am, Takato Matsuki."  
  
"You know my name???"  
  
"ENOUGH!!!! Will you accept my challenge??"  
  
"I don't see a reason to."  
  
"Humph. cowards."  
  
"HEY! WE ARE NOT COWARDS!!!!"  
  
"Then fight me."  
  
The Tamers knew that they'd probably regret it, but they accepted.  
  
The Digimon were reluctant at first, but Forte convinced them he was dead set on fighting them. Terriermon, being arrogant, decided to fight first.  
  
"Are you really going to fight me as a Rookie? You should digivolve to Champion at least."  
  
"Just watch me win."  
  
Forte then brought his right hand out from under the poncho, and raised his fist up.  
  
"You need to learn a lesson."  
  
Then Forte put his index and middle finger up, and a small fireball appeared above them. This surprised everyone, but Renamon found it familiar.  
  
"And that lesson is RESPECT!"  
  
Forte then threw the fireball. Terriermon cockily sidestepped, but it exploded, throwing the tiny Digimon forward, and into Forte's grasp.  
  
"Are you still going to fight me as a Rookie?"  
  
Terriermon then squirmed out of Forte's grip, and backed away a bit.  
  
"Henry, maybe I SHOULD digivolve."  
  
"All right."  
  
DIGI-MODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!  
  
"Terriermon digivolve to.Gargomon!"  
  
Forte looked over his opponent. Then he was glad he chose this abandoned warehouse district as the battlegrounds, or the Digimon's stray shots could kill someone.  
  
"Fine then."  
  
Forte then formed a sword out of energy, and held it, ready to use it.  
  
"COME ON!"  
  
Gargomon fired at Forte, but Forte anticipated this, and brandished his sword, using it to deflect the shots that wouldn't miss. Several of the shots hit Gargomon.  
  
"UGH!!!!"  
  
"Come on. I expected more fight from you."  
  
As Gargomon tried to get up, Forte changed the sword into a whip of energy, and lashed at Gargomon's feet.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
Then Forte used his mind wind to blow Gargomon into Henry.  
  
"Who's next to try?"  
  
Renamon certainly didn't feel at ease about this opponent. She could have sworn Impmon said something like that to her when Forte told Terriermon he was going to learn a lesson. Renamon didn't bother trying to fight as a Rookie, and had digivolved to Kyubbimon.  
  
"FOX TAIL INFERNO!!!!!"  
  
As the flaming blasts surged at Forte, he decided not to taunt her by allowing them to hit.  
  
"RIVER OF POWER!!!!!!"  
  
As the blast surged at Kyubbimon, the Tamers easily identified the attack as a MetalSeadramon's. Kyubbimon took the blow hard. She reverted to Renamon, and Forte smirked.  
  
"From what I can tell, you can't fight well alone."  
  
"This doesn't make sense. why aren't we just hunting down this 'Reapermon'??"  
  
Forte frowned. Takato had a point. Forte then realized he was enjoying the battles.  
  
"Humph. Well. Fine. go hunt him. I was testing to see if you had a chance though. Together, you do, but it's small."  
  
Then Forte felt something. it was power. coming from the children.  
  
"GAH!!!! Hmm. Your kids, however, maybe be a whole new league altogether.."  
  
"What???" Tony wondered.  
  
"There's a perfect balance of human and Digimon in you four. None of you truly compete with me, but you can stop Reapermon. If I don't get to him first."  
  
"WAIT!!!!!!!"  
  
Forte left, and they wondered why Forte was acting so odd.  
  
Machinedramon: Could you PLEASE not use the remote on me again?  
  
Forte: Sure. I DON'T want to hear you act like Ace Ventura again.  
  
Beelzemon: Whatever. 


	24. The plan...

Hey Machinedramon..  
  
Machinedramon: What?  
  
Forte: Stand here for a second. I want you to keep this bar up while I weld it into place.  
  
(Machinedramon puts his head under the bar, and balances the beam into place. Then Forte flips a switch, sending a high voltage current through some wires, into the bar, and frying Machinedramon.)  
  
Machinedramon: YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! {BZZZZTTTT!!!!!!!!!}  
  
Forte: Colonel Sanders, eat your heart out.  
  
Beelzemon: Uh. Forte. He makes what he fries EDIBILE!!!!!! Besides that. he only fries chicken.  
  
Forte: . Colonel Sanders is dead. stop talking like he's alive.  
  
Beelzemon: . He's dead?  
  
Forte: Oh god. I'd better put this chapter up.  
  
Chapter 23 - The plan.  
  
Forte sat there on top of the warehouse, thinking, while playing an ocarina. Where he got it was anyone's guess, but the song he played was sorrowful and slow.  
  
'Why did I want to fight THEM? I swore to kill Reapermon, not them. Why?'  
  
Then Forte stopped playing his ocarina. He then realized that he had a plan.  
  
'Thank the four Sovereigns for this idea.'  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
Reapermon was still resting from that one blast. He was lucky he was alive, and he still didn't catch his wind.  
  
'How did that brat absorb that Digimon's data? And WHERE did all that power come from? That Digimon was nowhere NEAR that strong. It'd take thousands to glimpse that power.'  
  
Reapermon was definitely going to have to think this over.  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
'The only reason I couldn't kill him was because I was impure in spirit. Damn it. If I was pure, I could have killed him then and there. But no. I'm not innocent enough to kill him that easily. So I'll have to force the Tamers' hand.'  
  
Forte knew when he had good plans, and this was it. However, he didn't dare think it over again. Only the Lord knows if Reapermon could read his mind. Far-fetched maybe, but it was possible.  
  
'I wonder if Takato and Guilmon can still become Gallantmon.'  
  
/////////////////////  
  
Takato was worried. Forte, although he warned them of Reapermon, seemed untrustworthy himself. It was like trusting a bear not to eat honey, but that IS possible.  
  
"Whee!!!!!"  
  
Michael was playing on the playground equipment in the park. After a while, he sat down to rest. A couple of little kids got interested in his tail, and poked it. He kept flicking it, as if to shoo a fly off of it. Then Michael turned around.  
  
"Hey. Why are you poking my tail?"  
  
Takato didn't notice what else happened, because he noticed Forte sitting in a tree, playing a soft melody on an ocarina. The only reason Takato noticed him was because his tan cloak stood out from the tree leaves. Takato got up, and walked over to him.  
  
"Forte?"  
  
Forte stopped playing his instrument, and looked down. Then he looked around. He could see Guilmon several yards away, chasing squirrels. Forte looked back down again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you so intent on us fighting Reapermon? I know he's probably bad, but you seem like you want to kill him yourself."  
  
Forte then remembered that Takato, although he easily showed his emotions, could read those of others easily, despite hiding them. It was one of Impmon's memories.  
  
"I'll tell you only if you can defeat me in battle, but I warn you, the stakes are high on your part."  
  
"I don't want to fight you."  
  
"Then you'll never know."  
  
Forte then started playing the sad song he was playing on the warehouse. It carried over on the wind to everyone in the park. The song was so sorrowful that the only ones that didn't start crying were the animals like ducks and squirrels. Even Guilmon was crying, which is surprising since he wasn't fully introduced to sadness. Forte stopped after about three minutes.  
  
"I'll tell you the stakes anyway. If you win, I'll tell you, BUT. if you lose."  
  
Forte then gestured to Michael.  
  
"I'll tell you, but his life is mine to claim."  
  
Takato immediately was shocked.  
  
"NEVER!!!!!"  
  
"To understand WHY I want Reapermon dead, you'd have to suffer like I did."  
  
Takato seemed confused about what he was saying, but then realized he also indirectly told him why.  
  
"He killed someone dear to you, didn't he?"  
  
"Fight me."  
  
"WHAT?????"  
  
"I don't have anything left in my life except the thrill of battle. If it weren't for that, I. Well, will you fight me?"  
  
Takato didn't want to fight, but something about the way Forte was acting told him that they'd end up fighting anyway.  
  
///////////////////  
  
Wargrowlmon was sent sprawling into a warehouse. Forte smirked underneath his cloak. Takato stared at the kid.  
  
'How can he be so powerful?'  
  
Michael was also present, and amazed.  
  
"He's strong."  
  
"TIME TO FINISH THIS!!!!!!"  
  
Forte then gathered energy while Wargrowlmon reverted to Guilmon. Forte was planning to destroy Guilmon! Takato couldn't let that happen.  
  
"GUILMON BIO MERGE TO.GALLANTMON!!!!!!!!"  
  
Forte smirked as he saw the sacred knight Digimon prepare himself.  
  
'Everything's going according to plan.'  
  
Forte: . BEELZEMON!!!!!!!!! WHERE'S THE REST OF THE SCRIPT????????????  
  
Beelzemon: Safely hidden to prevent you from spoiling the story, or reading it ahead of everyone else. DAMN YOU SOLIDUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: . Great. as long as he's hooked on Metal Gear Solid 2, I'll never know what happens next unless he gives me the script.  
  
Machinedramon: . Is something burning?  
  
Forte: . Numbskull. 


	25. An unexpected advantage...

It's been a bit since I paid any actual attention to the fics. So here we go.  
  
Spy Guy: HE'LL DO WHAT???????????  
  
Forte: That's right, your older self's gonna blow your ass off when he returns.  
  
Spy Guy: Oh SHIT!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: Better do that now, while you still have a rear end to do it with.  
  
Beelzemon: Things have gotten interesting since Super Spy Guy left that dork here. (Winks)  
  
Spy Guy: What's with all the boxes?  
  
Beelzemon: We'll be moving soon, so..  
  
Spy Guy: WHAT????????????  
  
Forte: Don't get happy.. We'll leave you here, crammed into a small box.  
  
Chapter 24 - An unexpected advantage.  
  
Michael understood that his father merged with Guilmon to become the knight he saw. He also understood it wasn't permanent. What he didn't understand was how Forte was still winning.  
  
"AUGH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Takato and Guilmon both had a nasty backache after being thrown into a crate by a mind wind. Then Forte walked closer.  
  
"Time for a little fun."  
  
Both sides of Gallantmon braced for the impact as Forte sped at them, and fired an energy blast at the ground to throw them into the air. Then Forte leapt up, grabbed Gallantmon, and delivered a gut-wrenching knee strike to Gallantmon's torso. As they fell, Forte flipped around so that Gallantmon hit first. As Gallantmon impacted with the ground, Forte landed on their back, seriously injuring them.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh shut up. you'll heal."  
  
Forte knew he was right. they would heal. They'd also be completely fine after separating. give or take the probable desire to take an entire bottle of aspirin.  
  
"!"  
  
As Gallantmon struggled to get up, he noticed that Forte seemed different. His eyes, which were a dull red, now seemed as if they were bleeding, since they color was a perfect bloody crimson. Something told Takato that it wasn't just him, and that the next thing he'd do was certainly not going to be pleasant.  
  
///////////////////  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH????????????"  
  
Henry and Ryo both noticed something on their Digivices. It was some kind of energy spike. According to the Digivices, Takato was right on top of it.  
  
"Better get there NOW!!!!!!!" Ryo said as he left.  
  
Henry would have followed right then, but Ryo inadvertently left him to pick up the tab for their coffee.  
  
////////////////////  
  
"RENAMON!!!!"  
  
"I feel it!"  
  
Rika then raced toward the origin of the surge of power. Her old instincts as a Tamer told her this wasn't a Digimon.  
  
///////////////////  
  
"What was that????" Nicole wondered.  
  
"I don't know, but it was as obvious as an elephant waltzing by."  
  
"Alex, you really need to work on your jokes." Tony told him as they raced from the park.  
  
///////////////////  
  
Michael knew that something was wrong. He could also tell it wasn't just the fact that Forte seemed like he wanted to kill his friend and his father.  
  
"FORTE!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Michael was trying to restrain Forte. Despite Forte's immense power, he was doing well. until Forte actually noticed him. Then he glared at the boy before sending a surge of energy through is body, throwing the child into Gallantmon. Then Forte began to concentrate. Energy began to cascade around the place, and the area didn't go without being torn apart by it. Forte seemed quite intent on causing devastation for some unknown reason. Mainly, he seemed like he wanted to kill whatever he could, and he also was going to destroy the surrounding area. Then he was struck by energy in the form of fox spirits, weaponry, and a beam sword.  
  
"Well, looks like Forte's the enemy now." The voices of Ryo and Cyberdramon said.  
  
"We're ready for him!" Terriermon and Henry said in unison.  
  
"WAIT!!!! He's acting like he's possessed!!!!" Rika and Renamon noted.  
  
Forte smirked. He got the results he wanted, and he knew he could fend them off easily. Unfortunately, his thirst for battle drove him to continue his fight. He fired a blast of rainbow colored energy at the three Megas that were up. They went down easily, but remained in Mega form.  
  
"Too weak to save yourselves by reverting, are we?"  
  
Just as Forte gathered black energy into his hand, the other kids arrived. They knew that their parents, and their friends, were about to be destroyed. Michael took this especially hard.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Forte turned to look just as energy seemed to flow within Michael and Gallantmon. The only thing Forte knew was this meant trouble for him. His fears were confirmed as they vanished. He could have sworn that Takato and Guilmon separated first though.  
  
"TAKATO, GUILMON, AND MICHAEL TRI MERGE TO.."  
  
Forte could think of only one thing right then.  
  
"I am seriously screwed, aren't I?"  
  
As the three merged into one entity, the Tamers thought they were seeing a ghost. The outline was of Gallantmon Crimson mode. and yet. When the light died down, his armor was gold, silver, and white, and his eyes were blue.  
  
"GALLANTMON PALADIN MODE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'Okay, that clinched it. I'm a dead man..'  
  
'Not going to TRY fighting Forte?'  
  
'OF ALL THE.. Myotismon, would YOU want to fight him?'  
  
Wherever Myotismon's consciousness was then, you could see his already pale skin become a normally impossible shade of white.  
  
'I take it as a no.'  
  
That's when Forte realized the dam broke when that happened. The other three kids were gone, and so were the Megas.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"RIKA, RENAMON, AND NICOLE TRI MERGE TO."  
  
"RYO, CYBERDRAMON, AND TONY TRI MERGE TO."  
  
"HENRY, TERRIERMON, AND ALEX TRI MERGE TO."  
  
Forte then realized his plans never accounted for anything like this. From one light came something Taomon's height, and it looked like a cross between Taomon and Sakuyamon. Another one was still Justimon, but golden. The last one was Rapidmon's height, but still shaped like MegaGargomon and a steel gray.  
  
"WICKENMON!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"GOLDJUSTIMON!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"ARSENALMON!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Forte was then positive he was screwed.  
  
"Oh crap. something on THIS scale is way beyond 'Holy Cow!'. Would a whole pasture of 'Holy Cows!' do?"  
  
Even facing such a threat, Forte didn't neglect his wit.  
  
Forte: (jaw hanging open) Uhh. he's right. 'Holy Cow', is putting it mildly..  
  
Spy Guy: (jaw hanging open) Geez Louis. If THAT ain't enough for Forte and Reapermon, then those two are gods.. Beelzemon: I am SO glad I took the time to research that stuff.  
  
Forte: Research? THEY'RE REAL DIGIMON???????????  
  
Beelzemon: No. I meant on good ideas for their names.  
  
Spy Guy: I get Arsenal, Gold, and Paladin Mode, but Wicken?  
  
Beelzemon: A Wicken's kinda like a witch, only good.  
  
Forte: . DAMN!!!!! That's gonna be one hell of a battle. 


	26. The battle with Forte

Warlorn, do me a favor, and SHUT THE HELL UP UNLESS IT'S A COMPLIMENT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: Although overdoing the punctuation IS a little degrading.  
  
Spy Guy: If I agree with you, will you let me out of this thing?  
  
(Spy Guy is trapped in an iron maiden, sans spikes.)  
  
Forte: Sure.  
  
Spy Guy: Good, because that's my opinion too.  
  
(Forte lets him out, and then whispers something in his ear.)  
  
Spy Guy: OH GOD NO!!!!!!!! WHY'D YOU DO THAT???????????????  
  
(Spy Guy runs into the bathroom, and gets fried by a booby-trapped toilet.)  
  
Forte: So I could settle THAT score for Super Spy guy.  
  
Beelzemon: Uh. I'd LOVE to say I have a new chapter, but these guys felt it necessary to describe the four new Megas better. Although I already described Arsenalmon, so I'm not going to describe him.  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Gallantmon Paladin Mode  
  
Like Gallantmon Crimson mode, but silver where red would be, and gold where black and yellow were. Also, there's a golden cross on the chest plate of his armor. Did you also notice how that since Digimon are made of data from what people put in computers, some Digimon seem to be in alignment with different religions. Gallantmon Paladin Mode's is. um. Either Catholic or Christian.  
  
Forte: Ugh. I just checked your notes. Christian is a better choice.  
  
Beelzemon: Probably, but my research indicates Catholic could fit too..  
  
Forte: Just go with Christian.  
  
Beelzemon: Fine.  
  
Anyway, his attacks are Saber of Heavens, and Holy Crusade.  
  
Forte: THAT'S why Christian fit better. there were no crusades for the Catholic religion.  
  
Beelzemon: . will you quit nit picking while I'm writing?  
  
Onto the next one. Arsenalmon. Like I said in the last chapter, he's Rapidmon's height, but MegaGargomon's form, and a steel gray instead of green. His attacks are Vulcan Storm, and Arsenal Barrage.  
  
Next is GoldJustimon, The same old Justimon, only has gold instead of silver on his visor, and his right arm. His attacks are Judgment Blade, and Peacekeeper.  
  
Forte: Why does that sound like some kind of Western gun?  
  
Beelzemon: You'll see.  
  
And last, but DEFINITELY not least, is Wickenmon. In white robes, with a wooden staff, and a fox mask, Wickenmon is like Sakuyamon with a new wardrobe, and a new mask. Anyway, her attacks are Purity Staff, and Sacred Spell. Sacred Spell works like Talisman Spell does, meaning its use can vary from a defensive orb, to an offensive blast of energy.  
  
That should pretty well describe them.  
  
Forte: Hey. there's still plenty of room. why not includes the next chapter? Think of it as a bonus for the loyal fans of your fics.  
  
Beelzemon: You're just trying to sweet talk me into it.  
  
Forte: Uh.well.I.  
  
Beelzemon: and it worked. NEXT CHAPTER, HERE WE COME!!!!!  
  
Forte: (jaw hanging open) it worked?  
  
Chapter 25 - The battle with Forte.  
  
Forte still couldn't believe what he saw. All four of the Digimon in front of him were definitely beyond Mega, but what else COULD you call them? Then his desire to fight overruled the better side of his discretion, and common sense.  
  
"Maybe I'll finally get a decent challenge."  
  
Forte started the attack. He sped at Wickenmon, letting his cloak conceal his true intentions. Wickenmon guarded low, but Forte jumped up, and threw the fireball in his hand at her face, blinding her for a while. While she strained to get the brimstone and cinders out of her eyes, Arsenalmon aimed at Forte.  
  
"VULCAN STORM!!!"  
  
Forte leapt up as Vulcan fire turned the ground under his feet into Swiss cheese. He then charged at the assailant, only to be greeted by a fist.  
  
"YEEAAAUUUGGGHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
It looked like Arsenalmon overdid it, and that Forte was about to become a smear on a warehouse wall, when Forte flipped himself to kick off from the wall. He then kicked off, tackling GoldJustimon, who hadn't fully recovered from the surprise of his form.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
GoldJustimon then monkey flipped Forte off of him, and pointed his hand at him.  
  
"PEACEKEEPER!"  
  
Super fast blasts of energy flew at Forte, who was battered by them, but still got up. He wasn't going to let anything as trivial as being shot stop him. GoldJustimon was quite surprised when he got up, and was caught off guard when Forte just stood there. He fired at him, but the shots went right through.  
  
"What on earth??"  
  
"UP HERE!!!"  
  
Just as GoldJustimon looked up, Forte came down, and kicked him into Wickenmon, who had just recovered from the blindness. Gallantmon PM lunged at Forte, completely catching Forte off guard. Forte got up, and shook his head a bit to clear it.  
  
'This is what I've been looking for.'  
  
Then Forte noticed he was bleeding.  
  
'A challenge that actually can beat me.'  
  
Forte charged at Gallantmon PM, but was cut off by Arsenalmon. Forte did a baseball slide under the Digimon, and kicked him toward GoldJustimon and Wickenmon, who had just managed to get their bearings.  
  
"Three down. and one to go."  
  
Forte looked up at the Digimon. Then he formed an energy sword.  
  
"A duel to the bitter end. fitting."  
  
Forte and Gallantmon PM charged each other. Forte managed to get past Gallantmon PM's guard, but was struck by an unexpected thrust attempt. It didn't kill him, but he had a new gash on his arm. Forte discarded the energy sword, and let loose with energy beams. Gallantmon PM decided that he needed to stop Forte before he destroyed the whole area.  
  
"SABER OF HEAVENS!!!"  
  
Forte looked up, and saw that sunlight seemed to empower Gallantmon PM's sword. It steadily grew brighter until the sword's light was blinding. Then Gallantmon PM flew down, and brought the sword down with him, severely injuring Forte. Forte staggered back as he felt blood soaking his cloak.  
  
"He-he. I was right. I was screwed."  
  
The murderous glint in Forte's eyes left him, replaced by his dull scarlet. Forte blacked out as Wickenmon stood over him.  
  
"Sacred Spell."  
  
A soft glow surrounded Forte, and his wounds healed. Aside from the stains of blood on his clothes, you wouldn't know how close he came to death. Then the four Megas seemed to realize something, and left. If Forte were conscious, he would have commented that his plan was going better than expected. 


	27. The finale...

How long has it been since I updated this story?  
  
Forte: A good long while.. My aching everything.  
  
(Forte is battered, beaten, bruised, maimed, and bleeding.)  
  
Beelzemon: WHOA!!!!!!! DID DARK RAPTOR DO THAT TO YA????????  
  
Forte: . HELL NO!!!!!!!!!! (Holds up a bottle of aspirin.) I was trying to get this open.  
  
Beelzemon: . did you line up the arrows?  
  
Forte: Huh? (Lines up arrows, and pushes up, opening the bottle.) THAT WAS ALL I HAD TO DO????????????????  
  
Spy Guy: . Uh. DUH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Forte glares at Spy Guy, and zaps him with a shrink ray. Then he crams the chibi into his buster gun, and aims into the sky.)  
  
Forte: SUPER SPY GUY!!!!!!! YOU CAN HAVE HIM BACK NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(He shoots the chibi into the atmosphere.)  
  
Forte: there's a signal beacon on him set to frequency 4793.  
  
Beelzemon: . Bout time he ticked Forte off enough for that.  
  
Chapter 26 - The nightmare named Reapermon.  
  
"Forte mentioned a Digimon named Reapermon that was loose." Henry reminded the others.  
  
"This. this is unbelievable." Nicole said, sounding like she liked the Bio-merge.  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
"Ow.. My head.. I feel like I had a hangover."  
  
Forte shook his head to clear it. Then he stood up, and wobbled a bit. He felt like someone ran over him with a semi truck, then backed over him with it, lifted it up, and dropped it on him.  
  
"At least I'm alive. now where did they go?"  
  
Forte realized they were long gone, and he had no way to tell where they went.  
  
"Uh-oh. Better start looking."  
  
//////////////////////  
  
"Why do I have a feeling THAT'S where Reapermon is?" Terriermon asked.  
  
All of them saw dead bodies strewn about in a part of the city where the poor live. Then they saw a black hooded Digimon light a building on fire.  
  
"HE HAS TO BE STOPPED!!!!!!!" Gallantmon PM shouted.  
  
They flew down and encountered him. He looked up in surprise.  
  
"Hmmm.. Interesting."  
  
They didn't bother trying to talk to him. If he murdered these people in cold blood, he wasn't going to stop. Reapermon rushed at them, his scythe arm raised.  
  
"SACRED SPELL!"  
  
Wickenmon formed a defensive orb to deflect the blow. Instead, it blocked it, but shattered in one hit. However, it bought time for the other three Megas to ready themselves for an attack.  
  
"ARSENAL BARRAGE!!!!!"  
  
"JUDGEMENT BLADE!!!!!!!"  
  
"SABER OF HEAVENS!!!!!!!!"  
  
The two with blades crossed their swords together, and rushed past Reapermon, cutting in an 'X' shaped pattern. Then the barrage rained down on the evil monster. When it ended, he still stood, weakened, but unfazed.  
  
"How strong is he????" Rika yelped.  
  
"HOLY CRUSADE!!!!!!!!"  
  
The clouds in the sky parted so that the ground Reapermon was on lit up in the form of a cross. Then the light flashed, and Reapermon was intensely hurt. He still remained though.  
  
"He's taking all of our attacks."  
  
"GRIM SLASHER!!!!!!!!"  
  
Reapermon slashed at all of them, cutting them deeply, and leaving them vulnerable.  
  
"BONE DUSTER!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then Reapermon set them aflame, easily rendering them helpless.  
  
"HE'S TOO STRONG!!!!!!"  
  
"IS THIS HOW IT'LL END???? TO SOME MONSTER?????"  
  
"GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Reapermon smirked. He was deceptively powerful. True, they had weakened him a lot, but he won. or did he?  
  
"How about taking ME on???"  
  
The voice sounded familiar to Reapermon. He turned, and there was the boy that somehow grew so powerful that night. Forte.  
  
"YOU AGAIN?????"  
  
"That's right, and I'm stronger. FINAL JUDGEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Forte raised his hand, palm up. The ground under Reapermon formed a spike, and impaled him. Then Forte made a chopping motion toward the vile creature, and the wind slashed through him. Reapermon felt his lower half start to separate. Forte pointed at him, and lightning electrified every particle of Reapermon's data composed body. Forte looked up, and acid rain started eating away at Reapermon's scythe and hood. Forte then raised his arm, palm open and down, and magma burst from the ground, searing Reapermon's flesh. Forte then made a brilliant flash of light blind Reapermon. Then it grew dark. A solar eclipse occurred, obscuring all from the Tamers, save for the pain filled screams of Reapermon. Then light returned, and Forte stood over Reapermon's twitching body.  
  
"I promised that I'd kill you. and that you'd see the face of the TRUE Grim Reaper."  
  
Reapermon looked up, and caught something Forte said so only he could hear.  
  
"Well. Guess who I made a deal with?"  
  
Reapermon screamed as he felt a blade cut through him. The Tamers only saw him screaming, as if Forte terrified him to death. Forte smirked, then he too fell to the ground, motionless. As soon as the Megas could move, they went over to investigate. Reapermon's body was dissipating into data. Forte's body laid there, without a breath left in it.  
  
"He's. dead."  
  
//////////////////////  
  
"What a weird hangover."  
  
Beelzemon shook his head. He got up, and noticed a note on the coffee table next to the couch he was on.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He read the note. It said, 'Beelzemon, you are my favorite Digimon, but I have to move on. sorry. Johny.'  
  
Beelzemon then sat there, hoping it was something he did when he got drunk. How else could he explain his hangover?  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
Reapermon looked around. He had been killed before, both in the digital world, and the real one. He didn't see other Digimon, or any data. He saw people as far as the eye could see. They all seemed sorrowful, and hopeless. Reapermon turned the other way. Again, people as far as the eye could see. No sign of his way back to the living.  
  
"WHERE AM I??????"  
  
Then a tap on his shoulder caught his attention. He turned to face Forte.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???????"  
  
"He-he-he. remember the deal I mentioned? In exchange for my life, Beelzemon's alive, and you'll stay here forever. Sympathetic fellow, Death."  
  
Reapermon then spun around, and faced what made him scream his last. A grinning skull under a shroud. A scythe was in the skeletal figure's hand.  
  
"Of course. unless you're talking about the Grim Reaper here. he HATES imposters."  
  
Reapermon screamed for mercy as the skeleton dragged him off with little effort. Forte felt glad to know that Reapermon got what he deserved, even if he'd have to spend a century in limbo. At least it wasn't too hot.  
  
//////////////////////////////  
  
The Mega level Digimon separated back into the Digimon and humans. The kids noticed a welcome side effect.  
  
"HEY!!!!!! I DON'T HAVE HUGE EARS ANYMORE!!!!!!!!"  
  
They immediately noticed that their Digimon features were gone. They were still the same human beings they've always been. Alex still had green hair, and Nicole's eyes were still crystal blue. While they were rejoicing with their parents, Takato and Guilmon looked around for Michael.  
  
"Michael????"  
  
{Crying} "What?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
Michael comes out from behind a dumpster, his amber eyes watery. His tail was gone, and he now looked fully human.  
  
"Michael?"  
  
{Cries} "What happened???"  
  
///////////////////////  
  
Since Forte had redeemed himself by giving his life to stop Reapermon, he was given a couple of privileges while he waited in limbo for the day he'd finally go on to heaven. One of which, was being allowed to view what's going on back in the living world. He watched Michael cry over the lose of his Digimon features.  
  
". He was always like that, wasn't he?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Forte jumped. He never expected an answer.  
  
"WHO THE?????"  
  
Then he saw a girl in white robes.  
  
"Oh. someone from above. Come to pay me a visit?"  
  
"It was noble of you to sacrifice your life to stop him."  
  
"."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Have you looked at the living world lately?"  
  
"I'm aware of how people are wrecking it, but."  
  
"Not THAT. you see that kid there? With the amber eyes?"  
  
". His name is Michael Matsuki. what's wrong?"  
  
"He's had his Digimon features his whole life, and suddenly being deprived of them. well. I don't know WHY he'd ever think that way. but I think he LIKED them."  
  
". I'll see what I can do."  
  
The girl then walks a little ways before turning around to face Forte.  
  
"Forte.. no. Johny?"  
  
Forte looked up. she was the first one to call him the name he was given at birth in a few days.  
  
"What?"  
  
". You may have had a rough exterior, and may not have always been good, but your heart is one of gold. even if it just needed a little polish."  
  
Johny smirked. He was glad that someone around here had a sense of humor.  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
"DADDY!!!!!!!! DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Takato got up. He had been very tired, and had fallen asleep in his chair. Jeri was on the couch. He had also finally worked up the courage to propose to Jeri.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"MY TAIL'S BACK!!!!!!!!! SEE?????"  
  
Takato snapped to attention, and Jeri started waking up. Takato saw it. Michael's tail was back, the same as ever, and his ears were again fin- like. Then Jeri noticed it. Michael then went back upstairs, probably to get one of his pants that had a hole made for his tail. The one he had was one Takato kept in case he ever became normal.  
  
"Jeri? Are you still going to marry me, or."  
  
"Yes. It's not like we were normal as kids either, right?"  
  
End.  
  
Okay. I admit I tipped it to supernatural a bit, and kind of finished it fast, but. well. I've been reading some Edgar Allan Poe stories, so.  
  
Forte: That, and I was getting a little sick of him leaving the story unattended for so long. 


End file.
